Sin arrepentimientos
by yola1996acuario
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Luffy hubiese comido otra Akuma no mi?¿Y si tambien temiese a su propia Akuma no Mi?¿Y si hubiese salido al mar con Ace en vez de hacerlo sola?¿Y si ella cargase un peso mas grande del que cualquier otro usuario de las Akuma no Mi?¿Que cambiaria? Au, Fem!LuxMarco
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, para empezar les dire que este fue el primer fic que cree.. ha estado en mis archivos desde hace algun tiempo para ser exactos desde el 19 de oct del 2015...¿bastante eh?, solo tenia cierta cantidad de dialogos, personajes, letras y la synopsis o la linea de tiempo y hechos que queria hacer no sabia si publicarlo o no ya que hasta ahora creo que sera super largo 55 o 60 cap le calculo tal vez algo menos tal vez un par mas pero eso si, es un cambio total. Habra peleas, habra romance pero sobre todo cambios y mucho pero mucho drama o un intento de ello lol... oh y habra MarcoxLuffy 3 . OMFG! CASI LO OLVIDO! Feliz casi año nuevo!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea si lees esto, Sip este es el fic largo del que hace tanto te hable.**

 **Psdt. Marco is sexy as hell!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... no hay plata para comprar derechos de autor!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: El inicio de una aventura**

La música así como los vasos, copas y pasos de baile inundaban todo el bar de Makino, las fiestas eran de lo más comunes en el bar pero ¡¿por qué tenía que ser por la estupidez que hizo la pequeña Luffy?!

Shanks se palmeo la frente. Un día la chiquilla sentada a su lado le daría un infarto temprano, estaba mas que seguro de ello.

-Jaja No me dolió ni un poco

El pelirrojo escuchaba la menor algo más tranquilo, en todo el tiempo que había estado en la pequeña isla no había tenido un susto como aquel y no deseaba volver a tenerlo, nunca a ser posible. Shanks aun sentía su corazón paralizado por la impresión, y es que ¿apuñalarse a si misma de todas las cosas que podía haber hecho?. Y todo para probar su valía. El pelirrojo solto un suspiro pesado. Sabía que eso de apuñalarse a sí mismo era un juego entre piratas, uno que estaba seguro había escuchado de la conversación de Yassop y Rockstar, ya luego tendría unas lindas y agradables _palabras_ con ese par. Se aseguraría que algunas cabezas rodasen.

Shanks soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de ver a la pequeña quien aun tenia llorosos esos enormes ojos de cachorrito.

-Mentirosa que son esas lagrimas entonces. ¿Agua?. Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido.

Shanks recupero algo de su humor al ver como la pequeña Luffy se seco las lagrimas antes de que estas cayesen mirándole de lo más decidida, hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando le miraba de esa forma, voltear a beber su sake. El pelirrojo había logrado cierta inmunidad a esos enormes ojos de cachorrito a base de ensayo y error pero no quería tentar su suerte. Esos ojos eran armas mortales.

-No me asusta el dolor– Shanks casi escupe su trago. _¡Pero a mi si me asusta que te causes dolor!_ –La próxima vez llévame al mar contigo.

El Capitán del Red Force rodo los ojos.

 _Y ahí iba otra vez._ La primera vez que su chiquilla se lo pidió casi accede si es que no hubiese sido por Benn quien fue quien negó a la primera, su segundo tenia corazón de hierro aunque también habían ocasiones en las que ni Benn podía negarse a Luffy.

-Anchor, no puedes ser un pirata–Por el rabillo del ojo Shanks se dio cuenta que su chiquilla iba a objetar por lo que uso su carta maestra.–Ni siquiera sabes nadar.

-Puedo mantenerme a flote por 10 seguntos.

-Dahahaha.–Las carcajadas de Shanks se escucharon en todo el bar que ya era decir bastante ya que todos estaban celebrando, riendo, cantando y haciendo tanto ruido que a duras penas se podía escuchar algo, incluso Shanks tenía difícil hablar con Luffy y eso que estaban de lo más alejados del resto.

Shanks sabia que no debía pero se rio a carcajada suelta, era tan divertido ver a su chiquilla exasperarse, era tan divertido meterse con la pequeña, se merecía ir al infierno solo por burlarse de la pequeña pero es que era tan divertido. Desde que se había enterado que no sabía nadar fue la excusa perfecta para no cumplirle el deseo de piratería, pobre escusa, pero efectiva. Shanks internamente agradecía las pobres habilidades de Luffy para nadar aunque esperaba que en un futuro aprendiera, un futuro en el que ni él ni su tripulación anduviesen cerca.

-¡Bataldo!–Mierda. Para su mala suerte, a la pequeña pelinegra se le había pegado su forma de hablar y la forma en la que hablaban sus tripulantes, aun sentía los golpes que le dio Benn por ello. –No te rías.–Las palabras de la menor sufrieron el efecto contrario ya que el pelirrojo rio aun mas, es mas se cayo de su asiento cogiéndose el estomago.–Mientras me quedo en el barco estaré bien además soy muy buena peleando Jiji-chan me entreno muy duro y mi puñetazo es tan fuerte como una bala.–La pequeña hizo alusión a dar un puñetazo que solo causo que las risas de Shanks se intensificasen. Si, se iría al sexto infierno por burlarse de la pequeña.

El pelirrojo siguió riendo sin prestar verdadera atención a las palabras de la menor.

* * *

-¿Está bien, capitán?

Shanks observo como temblaba la peliverde por el altercado con los bandidos, la pobre chica había sido valiente a su modo aunque lo mejor era aliviarle un poco. Algo de actuación y comerse su ira no estaba de más de cuanto en cuanto.

-Si, Makino, estoy bien no te preocupes. –El pelirrojo luego de terminar de hablar empezó a reír, al parecer eso calmo a la peliverde.

Los tripulantes del Red Force, quienes sabían de todo el teatro también rieron.

Aun en el suelo Shanks observo como su tripulación estallaba en carcajadas, sabía que no les gustaba, pero le seguían el juego, había ordenado no derramar sangre en la villa por lo que no le molestaba un pequeño bandido, si hubiese tan siquiera sacado su espada habría traído la atención no solo de más bandidos y piratas sino también, posiblemente, de la Marina.

-¡Oye capitán parecía tan tonto!

Shanks solo se río de las palabras del sonriente Lucky Roo a sabiendas de que trataba de hacer mas ligero todo el asunto, en especial el ambiente, lo cual parecía funcionar ya que la mayoría estaba que soltaba uno que otro comentario sobre sus ropas mojadas, y el cómo le cayó el sake. Ese bandido se merecía en séptimo infierno. Era una lastima tanto sake desperdiciado pero aun así había valido la pena si es que quería mantener la villa en paz.

-¡¿Porque todos se están riendo?!–Poco a poco las risas y los comentarios graciosos se fueron acallando centrándose en la pequeña pelinegra quien se veía de lo mas furica, su pequeño ceño fruncido, las mejillas enrojecidas y los puñitos apretados a los costados eran prueba de ello.–Fue vergonzoso y humillante.–Shanks quería explicarse con la menor, con su chiquilla, ya que en sus usuales alegres ojos negros había la más clara de las decepciones.

El capitán del Red Force sintió una punzada profunda en su pecho, no quería decepcionar a su chiquilla. Nunca.

-Lu, solo fue sake.

Los ojos de la menor se pusieron brillosos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir pero no eran derramadas. A más de un pirata se le oprimió el corazón al ver en ese estado a la menor.

-¿Por qué no peleaste con ellos? ¿Qué más da si eran más?¿Quién se ríe después de ser humillado _así_? –Por más que la menor estuviese hablando de ese modo para todos eran más que visibles las lágrimas a punto de caer de grandes ojos negros, se notaba como la pequeña no quería derramar ninguna.–Me voy.

La pequeña dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida, no quería ver a nadie.

-Hey, Anchor.– Shanks no podía más con ello, la voz de Luffy no solo sonaba decepcionada sino que también sonaba de lo más herida. El pelirrojo se levantó terminando de quitar los pequeños rastros de vidrio de sus ropas, dio algunos pasos en dirección de la pequeña Luffy.–Escuchar, se cómo te sientes pero era solamente sake. Nadie salió herido.–Shanks le había cogido del brazo para explicarle la situación pero Luffy sacudía su brazo sin éxito de soltarse.

 _¨No quiero verte. ¡Suéltame! ¨_

La voz de Luffy resonó en su cabeza, la _orden_ fue acatada por su cuerpo antes que su propia mente lo procesara. Shanks había soltado a Luffy tan rápido que esta se tropezó cayendo al suelo. Luffy se levantó solo al segundo de haberse caído aunque ya sin el ceño fruncido ni las lágrimas.

Todos los piratas alrededor estaban con un muy mal presentimiento dentro de ellos.

La pequeña miraba con sus enormes y brillantes ojos llenos de emoción a Shanks que aun no se podía mover, en cierto modo, aún seguía aturdido por la orden de su cabeza.

-Wowww Shanks vi muchas imágenes.

El pelirrojo sintió como sudor frio bajaba por su espalda.

 _No no no no no no no no todo menos eso. Todo, absolutamente todo, menos eso_

Shanks sintió como el adormecimiento despareció casi de golpe, toda la tripulación que había quedado estática sin saber que hacer mientras duraba el intercambio entre la pequeña Luffy y su Capitán pero ante lo que oyeron y vieron parecieron reanimarse.

El caos se desato, no había otra palabra para ello. Alguno no se lo creían, otros miraban a la pequeña pelinegra como si solo estuviesen en alguna clase de pesadilla horrible mientras que otros como Yassop y Rockstar empezaron a llorar como el pelirrojo Capitán del Red Force quería hacer en esos momentos.

-¡¿Que?!–Era imposible. La mirada de la pequeña se veía brillante y aun más llena de admiración por el pelirrojo que antes.–¿Cómo?–Luffy sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que le cubrían todo el rostro. No, por Roger, no.–No, no, Luffy dime que no, por favor. Solo dime que no te comiste _esa_ Akuma no Mi.–Shanks sabía que sus ruegos eran inútiles, más aun, cuando escucho el sonido del abrir de un cofre seguido de una exclamación.

La pequeña Luffy simplemente inclino el rostro de manera adorable sin borran ni un segundo la expresión de lo más feliz en su rostro. Parecía que le hubiesen dicho que tendría un banquete de carne para ella sola.

-¿No será..?–Aun entre sollozos podía escuchar el miedo en la voz de Yassop.–¿No me digas que ella se comió la Akuma no Mi que conseguimos?

Shanks tampoco lo quería creer, rogaba inútilmente a cuanto santo se le venía a la cabeza, pero sabía que era inútil más aun cuando vio a Lucky Roo aparecer ante la pequeña sosteniendo un pequeño cofre abierto lo vacío que estaba mostrandolo a todo aquel estaba en el bar.

Lucky Roo miro a Shanks.

-No está aquí, capitán. –Él ya lo sabía.–La Noo Noo no Mi que le robamos el enemigo, ya no está.

Shanks se sentía fatal ante las palabras del pistolero quien dejó caer el cofre y saco de su bolsillo un papel con el dibujó de un durazno azul y verde con remolinos diversos sobre la fruta y un pequeño tallo ondulado en la parte superior.

-¿Luffy te comiste esta fruta?

 _Di que no, di que no, di que no._

La pequeña pelinegra miro con sus grandes ojos negros antes de asentir vigorosamente.

-Si, fue el postre. Estaba horrible.

Si es que Shanks guardaba una mínima esperanza, esta murió en el acto. El pelirrojo pirata avanzo los pocos pasos que la separaban de Luffy y se puso a la altura de sus ojos a la vez que la cogía de ambos brazos, esta vez sin recibir ninguna orden mental ni nada.

-Luffy eso que te comiste era una Akuma no Mi, uno de los numerosos tesoros más raros y valiosos del mar– _Uno que nunca debió caer en tus manos._ Lo que había pasado era su responsabilidad, nunca debió de sacar esa Akuma no Mi de su barco.–Quien se la coma ya no podrá volver a nadar más.

La pequeña pelinegra le miro con ojos incrédulos rápidamente pasando a la decepción y luego al horror.

-¿Bromeas no?–Shanks negó.–No puede ser.–La pequeña Luffy miro alrededor en busca de alguien que dijese que aquello que decía su ídolo era solamente una broma.–¿Cierto, chicos? Shanks está bromeando ¿no?–Ahora no solo unos cuantos lloraban sino que también Benn parecía a punto de tirarse a llorar.–¿Es una broma, cierto?

Shanks quería estar bromeando que esto solo fuera una pesadilla o un deliro de borracho pero no tenía tanta suerte, al menos no con esto. Su chiquilla, su niña, su Luffy se acababa de comer la Noo Noo no Mi una de las Akuma no Mis más deseadas por el Gobierno Mundial así como también una de las más peligrosas.

-No, no es broma.

-¡¿Que?!–A la pequeña casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

Shanks abrazo a la pequeña dejando que unas pocas lagrimas se le escapasen.

-Idiota, no debiste comerte esa fruta.

Aquel día poco a poco los piratas trataron de calmar a Shanks y a la pequeña Luffy.

* * *

Luffy despertó viendo agua, mucha agua salada por doquier.

El mar.

Recordó vagamente haber estado comiendo con Makino para ser interrumpida por los bandidos que habían insultado a Shanks, exigiendo ser atendidos; lo siguiente que recordaba era haberse sentido bastante mal, imágenes de gente muriendo pasaron por su cabeza, robos, asesinatos, risas grotescas, lo siguiente que supo es que Makino la sacudía preguntando si estaba bien. Vagamente recordaba a los bandidos mofándose de su ídolo y modelo a seguir lo que la puso muy molesta, no le gustaban, no le gustaba la gente que se burlaba de su ídolo además de que tenían una mala sensación, cuando volvieron a insultar a Shanks ignoro las palabras de Makino y les llamo cobardes, y otras palabras que había escuchado de Yassop y Rockstar aun a sabiendas de que Makino o el alcalde le lavarían la boca con jabón pero no le importaba, quería que esos bandidos dejaran de burlarse de su ídolo, lo cual sucedió pero el bandido que le había roto la botella en Shanks la había cogido del cuello aumentando la mala sensación y las desagradables imágenes.

Lo último que recordaba era que grito hasta que todo fue negro.

-Jajaja parece que escapamos.–La pequeña levanto la mirada volviendo a ver al jefe de los bandidos. Nuevamente se sentía mal aunque ahora las imágenes eran diferentes. Se veía a ella misma siendo arrastrada por el bandido y su banda, la llegada de Shanks, Benn derrotando a los bandidos y luego mucho humo. –Nadie pensaría que un Bandido escaparía al mar.–Le dolía la cabeza.

-Sha…annks.

El bandido bajo la mirada hacia su pequeña rehén.

La pequeña Luffy se sentía mal, el cuerpo le pesaba y cuando el bandido la cogió del brazo levantándola del suelo quiso vomitar, la mala sensación creció y volvió a ver las mismas imágenes pero esta vez lo soporto.

-Sólo te está usando de rehén pero ya no me sirves para nada, mocosa del demonio.

La pequeña dijo las palabras que debió decirle la primera vez que vio al bandido.

-Vete al infierno, cobarde.–Luffy se estaba agotando rápidamente, las imágenes seguían pasando por su cabeza y los gritos eran sofocantes.

-Al agua, mocosa.

La pequeña no supo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que la tiraron fuera del bote. Ya no sentía esa mala sensación ni veía las imágenes solo se sentía drenada, pataleo y braceo como tantas veces le trato de enseñar Jiji-chan y los chicos de la tripulación de Shanks así como el mismo pelirrojo sin éxito alguno, se estaba hundiendo.

 _Shanks. Makino. Benn. Chicos._

-¡Ay..uda…ayu..da!

La pequeña pelinegra aun tragando agua salada escucho un grito antes de que un brazo la soportara, se sintió segura otra vez.

-Si que me diste un susto, Anchor.–La pequeña Luffy tosiendo el agua que aun continuaba en su boca se apoyó en el pecho del hombre que la salvo, su ídolo y modelo a seguir había venido por ella, la había salvado.

 _¡No!_

Luffy abrió grandemente los ojos.

Gruesas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de la pelinegra a la vez que los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

-Gracias, Luffy, Makino me lo ha contado todo. Gracias por defendernos.–Luffy podía escuchar las palabras de Shanks pero no quería levantar la mirada.–Venga chiquilla no decías no llorabas. Vas a ser una gran pirata, después de todo.

Luffy sujeto la camina de Shanks con ambas manos mientras que dejaba que las lágrimas bajasen por su rostro.

-Pero Shanks.–La pequeña pelinegra podía ver como el agua a su alrededor se teñia de rojo.–¡Tu bra..brazo!

Shanks palmeo la cabeza de la pequeña tratando de reconfortarla.

-Hey, pequeña Anchor, no importa es solo un brazos y tú estás viva

Al llegar al puerto, Shanks, fue recibido por Makino y el resto de la tripulación, suponía que el alcalde estaba controlando la situación con los cadáveres que dejo Benn aunque menos no le podía importar. Donde antes estuvo su brazo izquierdo, que sorprendentemente, había parado de sangrar y ya no sentía dolor lo cual agradecía, sospechaba que la pequeña chiquilla que estaba dormida en su brazo derecho era la causa.

-Chicos.

Sus tripulaciones al reparar en su brazo perdido de su capitán soltaron más de una exclamación, aunque Benn simplemente se quedó mirándole, al parecer, su segundo fue el único que le entendió.

-¡¿Capitán, que le paso?!

Ignorando la pregunta de Yassop camino directo a Makino quien como el resto le miraba de lo más preocupada, aunque no solo a él sino también a la pequeña que traía en su brazo.

-Se encuentra bien. Dormida, pero bien. –Ante el amago que hizo la peliverde de coger a la pelinegra dio un paso atrás, no permitiría que nadie tocase a Luffy por el momento. –Me la llevare al otro lado de la isla por un tiempo.

Ante la autoridad de las palabras del pelirrojo nadie puso objeción alguna ni le detuvo.

El pelirrojo ignoro a Doc, el doctor de la tripulación, quien le miraba el brazo de manera preocupa. Shanks continuo caminando hacia la parte deshabitada de la isla, sabia que su brazo no necesitaría tratamiento y era obra de Luffy, mejor dicho de su Akuma No Mi.

* * *

-Wow esta vez de verdad te vas.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde el incidente con los bandidos, Shanks había entrenado y ayudado a Luffy con el control sus emociones y el poder de su Akuma no Mi entre otras habilidades que le serian más que buenas en el futuro, habilidades que había aprendido de él y habilidades que la pequeña tenia escondidas, no había sido un camino fácil pero el control que tenía la chiquilla había mejorado considerablemente, aun si no le gustaba su Akuma no Mi. Shanks había entrenado duramente a la pequeña, le dolía dejarle pero era necesario, había estado atrasando esto aún más de lo esperado.

-Si hemos estado usando la villa como puerto por mucho tiempo, la marina no tardará en llegar así que será mejor que nos vayamos.

Makino y el alcalde de la villa eran los únicos, aparte de la pequeña pelinegra, que se encontraban en el puerto despidiendo a los piratas ya que el resto de la villa se encontraban realizando sus labores diarias.

Shanks no le gustaba nada el hecho de dejar a su chiquilla, había tanto por enseñarle, tanto por que la menor aprendiese, si ella le volvía a pedir que la llevara con él no tendría corazón para decirle que no, no solo él sino que ya toda la tripulación estaba en la misma situación, incluyendo al cabeza y corazón frío de su segundo al mando.

-¡Ya no te pediré que me lleves contigo!

Decir que las palabras de la pequeña Luffy sorprendieron al pelirrojo era quedarse corto, la mayoría de su tripulación seguían subiendo las provisiones así que no prestaban mucha atención al intercambio entre Shanks y Luffy, con excepción de Benn que se encontraba detrás de Shanks.

-Tampoco te llevaría aun no tienes lo que se necesita para ser una pirata.

Shanks sabía que mentía y el bufido de su segundo se lo confirmo, la niña tenía madera de pirata y un gran futuro por delante si seguía con la idea de pirateria. Su chiquilla le miro con sus grandes ojos negros frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Si lo tengo!–Por supuesto que si lo tenía, su chiquilla tenía ese algo que muchos no tenían y eso lo había comprobado desde la primera vez que la conoció y los cinco meses que estuvo entrenando con ella se lo dejo más que claro.–¡Un día tendré una tripulación más fuerte que la tuya, encontraré el mayor tesoro que puedas tener o algún otro pirata pueda encontrar. ¡Seré rey de los piratas y te demostrare que mi puñetazo es más fuerte que una bala!

Shanks solto una carcajada. Como siempre la pelinegra le sorprendía, esta chiquilla era un tesoro.

-Dahahaha Anchor. ¿No querrás decir reina?

La pequeña pelinegra le miro como si fuese idiota, tal vez dejo que se juntase demasiado con Benn.

-No porque si no tendría que haber un rey y la reina siempre sigue al rey, yo quiero ser Rey, no reina.

Al pelirrojo le agradaba esa respuesta, no quería a nadie con su pequeña Anchor. Castraría al primero que tratase.

Antes de tan siquiera pudiese registrar sus acciones, Shanks, ya tenia una mano puesta en su sombrero.

-¿Así que quieres superarnos, pequeña Anchor? . ¿Llegar más alto que nosotros?– El movimiento de la tripulación del Red Force se detuvo al ver como su capitán se quitaba el su atesorado sombrero y se lo ponía a la pelinegra, claro que a la menor le quedaba grande.–Entonces te dejo mi sombrero, es mi tesoro, guárdamelo hasta que consigas ser ¨Rey de los piratas¨–Shanks sentía que lo que hacía era lo mismo que una vez hizo su difunto capitán con él. Abrirle el paso a una nueva Era– Es mi sombrero favorito así que cuídalo bien para que cuando seas una gran pirata me lo devuelvas.–Shanks noto que la chiquilla que les robo el corazón no solo a su tripulación sino también a él, estaba temblando y haciendo ruidos muy parecidos a sollozos contenidos.–Hey no llores Anchor, un día nos encontraremos nuevamente y ese día me mostraras lo buena pirata que eres.–Shanks solo vio como la pequeña asentía vigorosamente sujetando el sombrero de paja, quería quedarse mas tiempo con ella pero no podía, observo al alcalde y Makino que le despedían con la mano, volteo a ver la sonrisa presumida de su segundo y los ruidos que volvían a hacer los miembros de su tripulación, algunos volvían a llorar gritando su despedida hacia las personas que conocieron en Villa Foosha.–Nos vamos!

Solo cuando estuvieron a nudos de distancia y en la privacidad de su camarote se dio la libertad de pensar en el futuro de la niña que dejaba en Villa Foosha, era increíble como esa pequeña había calado tanto en el corazón de todos los piratas del Red Force. Shanks se permitió soltar un suspiro para luego coger uno de los libros en blanco de su librero solo para escribir _¨Día 1 sin Luffy¨_

* * *

Una pequeña pelinegra no podía parar de soltar amargas lagrimas que rodaba por su mejilla, si solo no hubiese tenido miedo, si solo hubiese usado su Akuma no Mi como le dijo Shanks una vez, si solo hubiera advertido a su Sabo-nii ahora él no estaría muerto.

Los gimoteos y llantos eran bastante audibles, pero sonaban más a un animal que había sido herido, el dolor, la perdida, la culpa era casi palpable.

Luffy soltó aún más lágrimas y sus gimoteos se hicieron más fuerte, el agarre que tenía en sus rodillas aumento hasta que un golpe en su cabeza le hizo levantar la vista, por primera vez no se quejó del trato del pecoso.

-Deja de llorar, bebe llorona.

Por más que lo que dijo Ace se notaba que él también estuvo llorando, los ojos hinchados y algo enrojecidos le delataban, pero aun así la pequeña pelinegra no dejo de llorar por un buen par de horas hasta que su mirada cambio a una mirada decidida, si bien seguían cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos no soltó ni un solo gimoteo más.

-A..Ace-nii.

El nombrado desvió rápidamente su mirada del horizonte hacia la pequeña pelinegra que por primera vez en lo que eran semanas por fin había parado de mirarse como un cascaron vacío, sus ojos se veían decididos, con una fuerte determinación en ello.

-Dime, Lu.– Ace relajo el rostro al mirar a la pequeña pelinegra; pese a que aún le pesaba la muerte de su rubio hermano todavía le quedaba la pequeña Luffy, su hermanita y a ella no la perdería por nada ni por nadie. Lo juraba, primero moría él a que Luffy lo hiciese.

-¡Qui..ero ser fuer..te, mas fuer..te, mas fuerte que nadie, fuerte, fuerte, mucho más fuerte!

En vista de lo que parecía que los gimoteos volverían el pelinegro golpeo nuevamente la cabeza de la pequeña pelinegra quien rápidamente le miro aunque no se quejo.

-¡Idiota! Claro que nos haremos mas fuerte, nos volveremos mas fuertes y seguiremos con nuestros sueños.–La pequeña pelinegra se quedo mirando al pecoso procesando sus palabras hasta que asintió, eso fue el afirmativo que el pecoso pelinegro necesito.–Lo haremos por ti, por mi… y por Sabo…–La voz del pecoso se quebró al pronunciar el nombre del rubio pero aun así se arrodillo frente a la pequeña pelinegra abrazándola, permitiéndose ese momento de debilidad.–Como tu hermano mayor te protegeré, te protegeré el doble, te protegeré en nombre de Sabo y mío... yo no moriré, Lu. Te prometo que no moriré.

La pequeña con el sombrero de paja prometió lo mismo entre sollozos, era una promesa de vida, una que ambos menores cumplirían costase lo que les costase.

* * *

Si las miradas matasen ambos adolecentes estarían mas que muertos, es mas, ya estarían velados y enterrados seis metros bajo tierra.

-¡QUE SI!

Ace sabia que Luffy no daría su brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad pero aun así negó. Él era igual de terco que ella.

-No y es mi última palabra.

Dejar a Luffy hacer lo que quería era prácticamente con lo que tenía que lidiar día con día desde que dejaron la isla hace más de una semana.

-Si

Ace estaba en la encrucijada de golpearse la cabeza o atar a Luffy a un flotador y lanzarla al mar.

-No, es no.

Ace lucho grandemente por no mirar el arma letal de su hermanita, sus ojos de cachorrito desahuciado. El pecoso examino el diseño recién creado de la Jolly Roger en papel, la futura Jolly Roger de los Piratas Spade, una calavera sonriendo con un sombrero como el suyo con dos botones, uno sonriendo y otro triste, rodeada del símbolo de "Spade", de las cartas de póker, y debajo tenia escrito Los Piratas Spade, como de orgulloso se encontraba con esa Jolly Roger.

-Siiiii, por favor Ace-nii, por favor.

-No, Luffy y es mi última palabra

El pecoso adolecente miro nuevamente el diseño y si bien a Ace no le gustaba negarle las cosas a su hermanita tampoco la malcriaría, al menos no demasiado, no tanto… no le cumpliría cada capricho. Ace vio su nuevamente la Jolly Roger soltando un suspiro feliz, estaba orgulloso, no lo iba a negar más aun cuando su pequeña hermana ayudo a crear el diseño, pero no le dejaría ni muerto que ella pintara el diseño en la vela muchas gracias. Luffy tenia las habilidades artísticas de un niño de 2 años.

Luffy alzo la mirada para ver como Ace doblaba cuidadosamente el papel donde se encontraba el diseño para luego ponerlo en su bolsillo.

-Ace-nii.–La pelinegra con el sombrero de paja siguió llamando al pecoso pero este no le hacia el mas mínimo caso. No era justo. ¿Qué había de malo en que ella también pintara la Jolly Roger? Nada. Si bien no destacaba en sus habilidades artísticas, podía pintar perfectamente bien… pintaba bien… podía pintar.–Ace-nii.–El mencionado seguía recogiendo, con una sonrisa feliz, los papeles regados por el pequeño bote, esos intentos fallidos de Jolly Roger. Luffy cruzándose de brazos sonrió maliciosamente antes de tomar aire y empezar a gritar.–ACE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MAKINO HASTA HACE DOS AÑOS, LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE AFEITO SE CORTO MEDIA MEJILLA, EN SU PRIMERA BORRACHERA BES…hump..hump

Ace dejo de recoger los papeles para ver a su hermanita gritar sus secretos y momentos bochornosos, aunque no había nadie alrededor le cubrió la boca para que se callase mientras sentía como sus mejillas quemaban, un día colgaría a su hermana de su futuro barco pirata.

-¡Luffy! ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso? A la próxima te lanzo a que nades en el océano.

Luego de que la pelinegra se liberara del agarré del pecoso sonrió de lo más inocente a sabiendas de que esa clase de amenazas nunca se cumplían.

-Pero Ace-nii no me hacías caso.–En un momento de debilidad, Ace cometió el error de mirar a Luffy. Luffy dio esa mirada de cachorrito bajo la lluvia… en diciembre… el día de navidad… nevando. Esta vez Ace si la estaba mirando así que si vio sus enormes ojos negros suplicantes. _Resiste. -_ Y yo también quiero pintar.

 _Ace eres un hombre, RESISTE_. _Debo resistir._ _Resis..._

-Esta bien pero solo pintaras las caras happy/sad y yo te supervisare.

Luffy sonrió feliz antes de taclear a su pecoso hermano.

-Gracias Ace-nii!

Luffy restregó su cara de lo más contenta en el pecho del pecoso

-Sí, si ahora solo tenemos que conseguir un barco, provisiones y una tripulación.

El barco y las provisiones las comprarían con el dinero que habían juntado desde niños, se lo dejaría a Ace, era bueno regateando el precios.

Por otro lado la tripulación… Luffy sonrió para enseñar los dedos de su mano

-Un músico, un cocinero, un espadachín y un Log Pose.

Luffy había estado leyendo los libros sobre la Grand Line que habían robado ella y Ace de su abuelo, sabía lo que tenía que buscar y donde hacerlo además de que aun tenia los recuerdos de Shanks lo que le facilitarían en cierto modo las cosas que tenia que buscar.

-Hey, Lu ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la siguiente isla?

Luffy reviso la brújula que tenía colgando del cuello, para luego ver la posición del sol, otra de las habilidades que Sabo-nii le había dejado. No era muy buena en ello pero Sabo le había dado las habilidades necesarias para guiarse de isla en isla.

-Medio días mas.

Ace asintió pensando en cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, protegería aún más a Luffy.

-Lu, otra vez como se llama la is…?–Luffy vio caer dormido al pecoso antes ponerle en una posición cómoda, la narcolepsia de Ace era impredecible e incurable, en más de una ocasión lo intento y no hubo resultado.

-Shells Town aquí vamos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a Shells Town, para su mala o buena suerte se habían metido a la pequeña selva confundiendo las flechas de direcciones, vaya suerte se cargaban.

La orientación de ambos hermanos apestaba.

Ace aburrido y hambriento pateo un árbol de frutas cuando ante los ojos de ambos adolecente cayo una Akuma no Mi redonda y de gran tamaño, con pequeñas bolas con forma de llamas terminadas en dos puntas, apiladas entre sí con el tallo en forma de T, con una punta terminada en espiral y la otra punta terminada en una llama. El pecoso la cogió de lo más sorprendido, era raro encontrar Akuma no Mi en cualquiera de los Blues en especial en el East Blue, y a él literalmente le cayó una de un árbol.

Luffy miraba la fruta sorprendida, no había visto una Akuma no mi desde que comió la suya y de eso ya eran varios años atrás.

-¿Ace-nii, que planeas hacer con eso?

Luffy observaba a su hermano con curiosidad en la mirada, Ace parecía algo aturdido pero feliz al sostener la Akuma no Mi.

-Venderla, tal vez.

La pelinegra noto la nota dudosa en la voz del pecoso, Ace desde hace un par de años llevaba interesado en las Akuma no Mis aunque este lo negase rotundamente, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, total Ace siempre seguía lo que creía mejor.

-Creo que la he visto en el libro de las Akuma no mi que le sacamos a Jiji-chan.

En realidad solo se lo habían cogido del barco de la marina en la que Jiji-chan una vez trato de meterlos a ambos.

-Búscalo a ver que dice.

Luffy se descolgó la mochila que cargaba sin percatarse de Ace cayendo dormido, otra vez, con la boca abierta sobre la Akuma no Mi. Ace inconscientemente al sentir algo en su boca se lo trago despertándose en el acto por el horrible sabor.

-Ace ya la.. oh idiota.–Luffy solo atino a ver como Ace hacia cara de asco.

-Esta tontería sabe a mierda… arg- Ace trato de escupir los restos de la futa que le fue imposible- ni Dadan cocina tan horrible.

Luffy solo observo como su hermano escupía y trataba de quitarse el sabor de la fruta lo cual era de lo más entendible ya que la había probado una vez y hasta ahora no olvidaba el repugnante sabor. Saco de su mochila una botella de agua pasándosela al pobre azabache que la bebió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ace se sorprendió al percatarse que la botella se empezó a derretir en su mano, la cual tenía fuego.

FUEGO.

Ace tenía el puño en llamas, pero no quemaba, recordó la Akuma no Mi queriéndose golpear la cabeza con una palmera o algo pero al final solo miro a Luffy quien sostenía un pequeño libro abierto en sus manos, quien al percatarse de la mirada de Ace y en la situación en la que estaba los ojos de la chica se agrandaron.

-Eow Ace eres fuego. –El mencionado dio una mirada de ¨No-me-digas¨ a su hermana solo para que esta le viese aún más emocionada.–No, Ace. Literalmente eres fuego, la Akuma no Mi que comiste era la Mera Mera no Mi ¡Una Akuma no Mi de tipo logia!.–Ace aun con la mano encendida no pudo evitar sonreír ante su pequeña hermana que lo miraba con los ojos enormes llenos de admiración, le gustaba verla así.–¿Y que sientes?

Ace se concentró en lo que sentía.

-Calor

Estaba caliente y mucho, el fuego de su puño empezó a expandirse por su brazo mientras que el otro puño se prendía en fuego y al igual que el otro este se expandía por su brazo, cerro los ojos concentrándose, no quería dañar a Luffy con el calor por lo que pensó en como apagarlo lentamente sintió como el fuego cedía a su voluntad, obedecía, se dejaba dominar por él, le pertenecía y se volvía parte de si mismo. Ace abrió los ojos y miro a Luffy quien le miraba con sus enormes ojos sorprendidos y llenos de admiración, no pudo evitarlo, pero su ego creció unas cuantas pulgadas. El pecoso sonrió presumidamente.

-¿Sorprendida?

La adolecente solo agito su cabeza en afirmación antes de taclearlo enterrando su cara en su pecho desnudo mientras reía.

-Ace-nii eso fue increíble

Ace sonrió antes de que Luffy se levantara y le mirara con una expresión seria.

-Tienes que dominar tu Akuma no Mi.

No podía estar más desacuerdo, aunque incendiara toda la isla lo haría.

-Como el infierno que lo hare.

* * *

 **No garantizo publicar con regularidad lol**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! chicas(os) que tal la vida?**

 **Noo Noo significa cerebro... segun mi queridisimo san traductor google alias ¨tradi¨**

 ** _Nota: ¨Luffy comunicacion (telequinesis o como se llame)¨_**

 **Love D. Campbell: Graciasssss! Fem Lu es una de las mas multishippers que se pueden ver pero o bien es Marcox(Fem)Luffy o AceLu o Zolu pero nada mas!... Aun sigo escribiendo el cap de Shanks en Foosha. no, no es un seguimiento es un fic completamente , tamb ten un buen inicio de año!**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Me encanta que te llegase a gustar! no paso mucho desde la ultima actu. asi que maso como que voy en linea! espero que este cap tamb te guste.**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: Hollllaaaaa!Yo tambien lo recuerdo! trate de spoiliarte un poco lol este fic es mas basado en una trama donde Luffy cambiara(OoC) debido a su fruta y una sorpresilla mas, al principio podra parecer confuso pero los cap son largos asi que masomenos en el cap 8 todo se aclarara,creo... MarcoxLuffy everywhere!**

 **Anis gari: Holaaaa! me encnata que te encantase lol... ahora, Noo noo(segun san google) significa cerebro en japones, no voy a decir mas! Desde que salen de la isla sera un salto de tiempo largo, ya que Ace y Luffy tienen que mantener un perfil bajo,es todo mas basado en Ace, Luffy y los Spade en el barco de barba blanca y como se vuelven una tripulacion. Si es la isla donde luffy conocio a zoro. No paso tanto tiempo.. fiuuuu!**

 **Psdt. MArco is sexy as hell!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... Habria liquidado a Akanui de la manera mas dolorosa posible... Exijo mi vendetta!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Retando a Barba Blanca**

Ace caminaba de un lado a otro de la proa impaciente por llegar a su destino, su segundo al mando, Riki, lo miraba con la duda de hablarle o no ya que el capitán de Los Spade tenia el ceño fruncido, ese que solía tener cuando hacia algún plan.

Ace caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando una que otra palabra que bien sonaban como maldiciones eran mas planes secundarios.

El segundo al mando de los Spade, haciendo acopio de valor, se paró frente al pecoso para captar su atención antes de empezar a hablar.

-Capi.

El nombrado se detuvo, teniéndolo en el camino solo le quedo quedarse parado a escucharle. Ace dirigió a su segundo su usual mirada antes de una batalla de ¨habla-ahora-que-no-tengo-ganas-de-perder-el-tiempo¨.

Riki se encogió de hombros, con el tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con su explosivo capitán.

-Lufus dice que estamos a media hora de encontrarnos con Barba Blanca.

El Capitán de los Spade torció el gesto antes bufar.

-Eso ya lo sabía, desde aquí puedo ver el barco.

El pelinegro señalo con la barbilla el barco de inmenso tamaño que se veía en la lejania, Riki solo asintió jugando con su navaja dudando si decirle o no una de las razones por las que la mayoría de los Spades estaban preocupados.

Envista de la duda de su segundo, Ace solo atino a fruncir, aun mas, el ceño.

- _Riki_

El nombrado giro un par de veces más su navaja antes de responder.

-Err…si, capi?

Riki usualmente no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir cualquier idea o duda para con su capitán pero esta vez todo era diferente, la tripulación lo sabía, Ace lo sabía y él lo sabía.

Ace torció el gesto en espera de que su segundo hablara cosa que no pasaba.

-Escúpelo

El rubio con el sombrero vaquero se rindió con su navaja suspirando ante lo inevitable, se decidió a guardarla en el bolsillo y ver al pirata que decidió seguir. Ace para todos aquellos que no le conocían aun era un mocoso inmaduro que había tenido suerte en sobrevivir en la Grand Line y New World, viéndole en un dia regular con la tripulación eso sería lo que muchos pensarían, pero la verdad era que el pecoso moreno era no solo inteligente y astuto como un zorro sino también tenía esa habilidad de convencerte de que las cosas eran posibles.

Riki se rindió.

-La mayoría están preocupados por la batalla que tendremos con Barba Blanca. –El pecoso bufo pero aun así el rubio siguió.– Acabas de pelear con Jinbe, el Shishibukai, aun no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer frente a un Yonko, ya sabes, existe un gran abismal entre un Yonko y un Shishibukai-

Ace continuo su caminar de un lado a otro sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras de su segundo, por más que sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, esto era solo algo para poder superar a _ese hombre_. Para demostrar que podía salir de su sombra.

-Estamos bien, ya no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos ya dije que le derrotaría y no me retractare de mis palabras aun si solo voy con _Lu._

Riki casi se atraganta con su propia saliva por las palabras de su capitán, si bien era algo áspero en mas de una ocasión les dejo en claro que eran un equipo y si el capi creía que le iban a dejar estaba muy equivocado, el rubio frunció el ceño al caer en cuenta de que dijo ¨ _Lu_ ¨, _rayos,_ ese era el segundo tema del que toda la tripulación estaban preocupados.

-Ace, no te dejaremos ir solo aun si nos pones columnas de fuego alrededor, cosa que ya hiciste y sigo molesto por ello. –No solo él era quien estaba molesto por ese hecho sino también Luffy y el resto de la tripulación.

¿Quién pone columnas de fuego a su tripulación para mantenerlos a ¨salvo¨ de los marines? Ace sin duda, si no fuese porque el pecoso se había desmayado las columnas de fuego nunca hubiesen desaparecido y quien sabe que hubiese pasado en la batalla de los marines y su capitán; después de cinco días peleando con Jinbe había llegado una flota completa de marines a intentar capturarles mientras se encontraban supuestamente débiles por la pelea, solo que no contaban con tres factores, el primero la absoluta terquedad de Ace, lo segundo, la absoluta terquedad de Lu, y el tercero, la absoluta terquedad de los Spade.

–Ya dije que lo sentía. –Para ser más precisos lo había dicho 32 veces, Luffy le había practicado la ley del hielo hasta que se disculpó correctamente.

El segundo al mando de los Spade sonrió ante el recuerdo de un Ace exasperado porque su hermanita no le hablaba pero al segundo se volvió a poner serio, tenía que meter algunas ideas en la cabeza dura de su Capitán.

-Somos un equipo tu, Lu, los chicos y yo. –Ace se detuvo ante sus primeras palabras y el ceño fruncido desaparecido para ser remplazado con la característica sonrisa presumida que casi siempre tenía su capitán excepto cuando estaba _Lu_ , la cual se volvía cálida y comprensiva. –Solo te decía que estamos preocupados por como vayan a salir las cosas, y ahora que la mencionas Luffy es lo que también nos preocupa a todos.

Para cuando Riki finalizo su pequeño discurso, Ace volvió a fruncir el ceño pero en sus ojos había lagunas de preocupación.

-¿Que le paso? ¿Esta enferma? ¿No ha comido? ¿Le cayó algo mal? ¿Donde esta? Ella no peleara.

Ante el bombardeo de preguntas, Riki, se preguntó cómo es que su capitán podía ser tan sobreprotector con Lu y a la vez ser tan descuidado consigo mismo. Su capitán un día le daría una jaqueca incurable.

-No, no esta enferma. Ya comió. No creo que le haya caído nada mal o ya se le hubiese dicho a alguien. – _o curado ella misma_. Riki sabia que Luffy podía cuidarse sola pero la chiquilla no se alejaría de su radar mucho menos del radar de Ace.– Está durmiendo cerca del mástil y nosotros también ya le dijimos que no pelee pero no nos escucha.

–La voy a atar al mástil si es que quiere entrometerce

Riki vio como Ace se exasperaba y empezaba a revolotear sus cabellos.

El rubio tratando de calmarle palmeo su espalda y señalo el bulto cubierto con una manta cerca del mástil, apenas Luffy se durmió el mismo la cubrió con una manta ya que si se enferma ardía el barco, literalmente, Ace había mostrado su furia mas de una vez y las reparaciones no fueron baratas. Riki volteo para volver a ver a su capitán que avanzaba rápidamente entre zancada hacia el bulto cubierto con una manta a los pies del mástil del barco, el pecoso ignoro olímpicamente a medio mundo, como siempre que ponían a Luffy y seguridad en la ecuación. El rubio con sombrero vauiro solto algunas risas mientras agitaba la cabeza negando.

-Nunca cambiaras. ¿No es asi, capi?

Sinceramente esperaba que no, Ace era el único que podía luchar con esa fiereza que lo caracterizaba y proteger a todo aquel que era importante para él, entre ellos la tripulación de los Spade y la pequeña felina, aun recordaba como de asustados salían los nuevos miembros después de _La Charla_ , nadie se acerca aLu con malas intenciones y sale vivo o sin consecuencias psicológicas _,_ Ace se la había dado tres veces por lo que lo tenía más que claro. Sonriendo vio cómo su capitán llegaba y empezaba a moverla con delicadeza para despertarla y avisarle que ya llegaban a su destino, aun con la sonrisa empezó a llamar a todos avisando que ya estaban llegando a su destino y la próxima pelea que abría.

Después de todo que podía salir mal tenían a Ace, su capitán, su amigo y guía, y también tenían a su amuleto, la pequeña Luffy _._

El segundo a mando de los Spade miro al cada vez más cercano Moby Dick. El barco era simplemente magnifico, la envidia de cualquier capitán pirata, cuatro mástiles sostenían orgullosamente las velas y la Jolly Roger de Barba Blanca, el barco era de grandes proporciones. Rayos apostaba que podía tener a mas de dos millares de personas en él. En definitiva, estaban mas que muertos si no seguían las ordenes que se les dictaban.

* * *

-Hey te vas a levantar? No seas perezosa.

Ante sus palabras, Ace, solo recibió un bufido por parte de la felina que se empezó a estirar en todo su esplendor, si bien era pequeña no más grande que un perro pero si mucho mas que un gato normal, era letal; la pequeña Margay se estiro con su gracia felina haciendo crujir sus extremidades para luego prestarle su total atención al capitán de los Spades.

-No creo que sea bueno que participes en esta pelea, quédate en el barco por esta vez.

Todo aquel fuera del barco que escuchara hablar así al Capitán de los Spade pensarían que es una broma de mal gusto poner a hablar de manera tierna, suave y preocupada a uno de los piratas más temidos del último año, estaba por demás decir que la primera vez que su tripulación le vieron actuar como malvavisco derretido con la pequeña felina se quedaron en shock.. y luego se cayeron al piso a carcajadas. Oh dulces moretones y chinchones.

La pequeña Margay lo miro como si fuera idiota.

 _¨No peleare, duh¨._

Sinceramente Ace estaba entre feliz y confundido porque si no iba a pelear ¿que haría en el barco de Barba Blanca?

-¿Entonces?

Luffy estiro sus garras contrayendolas y descontrayéndolas. Quien no hubiese visto a Luffy pelear diría que sus garras eran tiernas.

 _Solo los ¨vincularé¨ y estaré de espectadora por ahí, así que no es necesario que te preocupes tanto¨_

Tras unos segundo de duda asintió a regañadientes por que si existía alguien mas tozudo y terco que él esa era sin duda alguna la pequeña Margay que se seguía estirando en el suelo. Luffy un día de estos le sacaría canas verdes. Ace dudo por un segundo pero era mejor si tenia un seguro.

-Prométemelo.

La pequeña Margay dejo de estirarse para lanzarle una mirada ofendida

¨¿ _No me crees?¨_

Por supuesto que le creía pero también sabía que si había algo que a ella no le gustase, intervendría y eso era algo que no quería.

-Claro que lo hago pero prefiero estar seguro, sabes lo importante que es para mi, no quiero tener el vinculo conmigo tampoco, promételo.

La pequeña Margay vio los ojos decididos del pecoso antes de responder.

 _¨Yosh, lo prometo no intervendré mientras estés peleando y no pondré el vinculo en ti.¨_

Eso fue suficiente para que respirase tranquilo, ni Luffy ni él rompían sus promesas.

-Y no pelearas sin importar cuál sea la razón, no lo harás aun si salgo herido.

Los oscuros ojos de la felina y el pirata chocaron por unos momentos.

 _¨Esta bien. No peleare… por ahora.¨_

Ace miro un momento en los oscuros ojos de la felina antes de sonreírle como siempre lo hacía, aunque ese ¨por ahora¨ no le gustaba, era lo mejor que podría conseguir de ella.

-Ves, no fue tan difícil.

La única respuesta que Ace recibió fue un bufido felino de lo más ofendido.

* * *

Barba Blanca estaba leyendo el periódico en la cubierta con algunos de sus hijos cerca de su silla antes de romper en carcajadas.

Ante las sonoras risas de su padre la mayoría de los tripulantes y enfermeras levantaron la vista con preguntas en los ojos, fiel a su costumbre el primero en preguntar fue el comandante de la primera división, Marco, aunque estuviera con esa mirada aburrida y perezosa se encontraba atento a cualquier detalle que sucediera a su alrededor.

\- ¿Algo interesante, Oyaji, yoi?

Ante la pregunta Barba Blanca siguió riendo para la confusión de sus hijos.

\- Guararara.. el mocoso rechazo ser un Shichibukai Guararara

El inmenso cuerpo se agitaba por las risas de su amado padre, nadie necesitaba preguntar a que mocoso se refería dado que el único mocoso que había estado rondando en los periódicos el ultimo año era Puño de Fuego Ace, el novato que llego con su tripulación completa a New World, una verdadera proeza aunque el mocoso parecía querer ocultarse de los periódicos y lo hacía bastante bien salvo cuando hacía algo verdaderamente grande como el golpe en Arabasta, si bien en ocasiones los marines transgiversaban algunos hechos colocándolos a su favor estaban más que seguros que el joven capitán había hecho más por aquel reino que cualquier funcionario del Gobierno o de la Marina.

El comandante de la cuarta división, Thach, camino de manera relajada hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba sentado Barba Blanca, la típica sonrisa fácil del comandante hacía pensar que no tenía ninguna preocupación en la vida, lo cual era casi cierto si se omitía que tenía que liderar una cocina que alimentaba a más de 1600 tripulantes.

El pelirrojo leyó rápidamente el titular soltando un silbido.

-Wow cinco días peleando con Jinbe, el chico esta que promete, no me sorprendería si un día se apareciera por aquí a retarte, Oyaji. –Marco agito la cabeza, su hermano de armas un día le causaría una ulcera. –¿Y que piensas, Oyaji? ¿Se nos unirá?

Marco quería palmearse la frente, no.. quería palmeársela a Thach, quien no podía mantener boca cerrada. ¿Era mucho pedir que Thach se quedase callado?

 _Un día Thach moriría por su boca._

Barba Blanca sonrió al mirar al horizonte.

-Puede ser que venga mas rápido de lo que crees, hijo mío.

Antes de que Thach pudiera siquiera contestar un grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes alrededor de la silla de Barba Blanca

-¡Oyaji!

Uno de los chicos de la octava división corría como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta encontrarse a los pies de la silla del Yonko, recuperando el aliento el pobre hombre levanto la vista cuando cayó en cuenta de que todo el mundo le observaba volviéndose algo cohibido.

-¿Que sucede, hijo mío?

El muchacho vio al gran hombre tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Oyaji, los piratas de Spade liderados por Puño de fuego Ace están aquí y exigen que su capitán tenga un duelo contigo.

Marco enarco una ceja, eso fue demasiado rápido.

-¡Guararara, déjales pasar!

Algunos comandante como Izo y Haruta simplemente suspiraron mientras dejaban de pulir sus armas ante la inminente pelea que tendrían en unos momentos, otros comandantes como Atmos, Vista y Thach lucían felices por la pelea; Marco ni corto ni perezoso se acercó los pocos pasos que le separaban del que consideraba su hermano y mejor amigo pelirrojo para darle un zape en la parte baja de la cabeza sin hacer caso a sus puyas o su mirada indignada.

-Tenías que hablar, yoi.

Aun sobándose la cabeza el comandante de la cuarta división le lanzo una mirada fulminante al comandante de la primera división.

-¿Tenias que usar haki en ese golpe, mi querido pavo flameado con complejo de piña?

Antes de que siguieran la pelea por el comentario aparecieron los piratas de Spade, la mayoría lucia fuerte mientras cautelosamente observaban a cada pirata cerca mientras descubrían sus armas con Haki, Puño de Fuego Ace lucia igual que sus posters de ¨se busca¨, el chico pecoso con un gorro vaquero anaranjado con una cara triste y una cara feliz era el que parecía más decidido a mirar en dirección de Oyaji, el pecoso capitán miro con determinación en dirección del capitán del Moby Dick antes de avanzar.

Algunos miembros de la tripulación del Moby Dick que por fin se habían dignado traer sus traseros a cubierta vieron con aburrimiento como retaban a Oyaji, de nuevo. Las apuestas corrieron. ¿Cuánto tiemo durarían en el barco? ¿20 min.?

-Mi nombre es Portgas D. Ace capitán de los piratas de Spade y vengo a retarte a una pelea, Viejo.

Por cada palabra dicha el ambiente se tornaba más pesado y algo más caliente, había que darle puntos al mocoso por sonar tan decidido, agregando que después de un largo tiempo por fin se veía a retador sin miedo en la mirada, ninguno de los retadores anteriores habían tenido la mirada sin miedo ni arrepentimientos como la del mocoso.

Marco observo de manera perezosa las reacciones, nadie se sorprendió, en más de una ocasión habían llegado piratas que creían poder estar al nivel de poder retar a Oyaji, quien después de un tenso silencio cogió su Biesto y se paro de su silla con una sonrisa. La mayoria lo miraron en shock mientras que los comandantes guardaban la compostura tratando de saber la razón por la que aquel hombre al que consideraban más que un padre se levantaba, no era usual que se parara de su silla para enfrentarse a uno que otro pirata con un ego demasiado grande para creer poder derrotar al Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo, solo que era inusual ya que Oyaji solo lo hacia en casos de retadores peligrosos o quienes fuesen una amenaza para su _familia_ y los piratas enfrente de ellos no lo parecían.

O también Oyaji quería al mocoso.

Mientras que algunos de los piratas de los Spade dieron un paso atrás ante la imponente figura del Yonko considerado el mas Fuerte del Mundo, el capitán de estos ni se inmuto, es lucia aún mas decidido.

-Guarararara mocoso estas a 100 años de poder retarme a una pelea ¿que buscas? ¿el titulo de Yonko? ¿poder?

El ambiente se calentó un par de grados más, en algunos ya se veía el sudor provocado por el calor. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Puño de Fuego apretó los puños a la vez que lanzaba una mirada fastidiada en dirección al Yonko.

-No necesito un estúpido título.

Sin decir más, el mocoso encendió el fuego en sus manos para luego con el dedo índice de cada mano formara un cruz dirigida a Oyaji, fue en menos de un segundo que el ataque de fuego fue disparado para ser rápidamente repelido por el Biesto, cuando Marco voltio nuevamente a ver al pecoso no lo encontró en su posición, por mas que lo busco con su Haki de Observación no tuvo pista de él hasta que fue muy tarde, ninguno de los comandantes pudo hacer ningún movimiento ante lo inminente, el mocoso estaba suspendido en el aire a meros centímetros de Oyaji con el puño alzado, listo para golpear uno de los lugares donde usualmente se le inyectaba la medicina, el golpe de por si sería grave pero si llegaba a impactar quebraría las defensas de Oyaji.

El mundo se detuvo un segundo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los comandantes pudiese reaccionar o Marco siquiera hablara, Barba Blanca sin siquiera importarle la posición en la que se encontraba, sonrió como pocas veces como cuando realmente quiere algo, el momento fue efímero pero muy visible para todos los comandantes y una pequeña felina que observaba todo con detenimiento sin ser notada.

Ace desde su posición solo veía a centímetros poder superar a la sombra de la persona que lo siguió desde el día que nació, se puso la meta de superarle y estaba a escasos centímetros de lograrlo. A solo pocos, casi inexistentes centímetros de derrotar a la persona que estuvo en igualdad con su padre biológico, su puño estaba a punto de conectar con la piel de Barba Blanca. El segundo que ese pensamiento cruzo su cabeza perdió, se distrajo lo suficiente para no ver el puño de Barba Blanca quebrar el aire dándole un golpe en las costillas, lo siguiente que supo fue que empezó a surcar el aire sin ser muy consiente de los gritos de su tripulación, antes de caer al mar solo fue consiente de la voz que conocía mejor que la propia al llamarlo.

 _¨Ace-nii iré por ti¨_

Cayo en un golpe doloroso al mar y todo fue negro.

* * *

Los piratas de Spade estaban helados, vieron como su capitán, el hombre más tozudo, presumido, decidido y fuerte que conocían ser lanzado de un solo golpe por la borda. No, no lo dejarían así, si bien su capitán les dio la orden de permanecer tranquilos en su pelea ellos querían venganza, aunque ahora solo les preocupaba alguien y era mejor seguir con el plan.

 _¨¡SAQUENLO!¨_

Todos los Spade escucharon la desesperación en sus cabezas, pero el grito no era para ellos; Lotus, el mejor de ellos en nadar, salto por la borda rápidamente en busca de su capitán, no se preocuparían por él, todos eran perfectamente conscientes de lo que estaba haciendo, de todo lo que Lotus sentía y veía.

-Vaya… el niño bonito no era la gran cosa como decían los periódicos.

Las risas burlonas que siguieron al comentario no se hicieron esperar lo que caldeo la sangre de todos los Spade.

Riki fue el primero que oyó el comentario venir de uno de los chicos que aparecieron luego de que ellos llegaran, no permitiría a nadie, absolutamente nadie hablar mal de su capitán mas aun cuando sentía la misma rabia de sus compañeros y una más fuerte que la de ellos en la parte trasera de su cabeza pero Riki sabía que gracias al cielo ella prometió no pelear, aunque sentían su ira mezclarse con la de los demás.

El Segundo al mando de los Spade avanzo un paso hacia el hombre que insulto a su capitán, la ira hervía fresca en sus venas y no le dejaría a nadie hablar mal de Ace, ni él ni el resto de la tripulación.

-Retráctate.

El tipo que hablo de manera despectiva de su capitán era unas pulgadas mas bajo que Riki, tenía la cabeza afeitada y solo vestía unos pantalones con unas botas de combate, seguro seria fuerte para estar en la tripulación de Barba Blanca pero no sería lo suficiente para derrotarle, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

El tipo blandió su espada enfrente del segundo al mando de los Spade de manera amenazante.

-Por qué habría de hacerlo, tu capitán fue un debilucho que no pudo contra Oyaji.

Eso fue todo, promesa o no le rompería algo al tipo, dando un paso hacia adelante alzo sus puños revistiéndolos con Haki de Armamento y ataco al idiota de hozo referirte de manera tan despectiva de su amigo y capitán.

Con la iniciativa del segundo al mando de los piratas de Spade, el resto de sus compañeros de armas. se unieron revistiendo sus armas o sus puños con Haki de Armamento, grande fue la sorpresa de los Spades al darse cuenta que los comandantes no intervenían, es más estos parecían algo molestos y lanzaban una que otra mirada a los piratas de su propia tripulación.

Riki golpeo al idiota que hablo mal de su capitán, dándole el mismo trato que Barba Blanca le dio a Ace, lo lanzo por la borda con un puñetazo en el abdomen que le habría quebrado unas dos costillas como mínimo al pobre infeliz que no duro ni un minuto delante suyo.

El segundo al mando de los Spade soltó un silbido de apresiacion al oír el sonido del agua, la caída debió de haber dolido. Excelente.

 _¨Gracias¨_

No pudo evitarlo pero una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha apareció en sus labios.

-De nada, Lu.

* * *

Marco vía como el que el suponía era el segundo al mando mandaba a volar a uno de sus hermanos que hablo mal del capitán de los Spade, en ocasiones sus hermanos actuaban estúpidamente, demasiado en ocasiones, era de esperarse que los piratas de Spade se enojaran, a nadie le gusta que digan mierdas de su capitán, lo que tampoco le gusto a ninguno de los otros comandantes, ninguno intervendría en la pelea por ahora, un pequeño escarmiento por la ofensa, al menos hasta que viesen la pelea se tornase algo más peligrosa.

Los Spade no peleaban nada mal, podían utilizar Haki aunque eso no lo tenía muy sorprendido ya que todos los que venían al Nuevo Mundo tenían que tener siquiera una noción de ello, pero lo que si lo sorprendió era que todos tuvieran un manejo increíblemente óptimo de este; era raro pero no imposible, en un tripulación generalmente había el porcentaje de que los dos tercios o los tres cuartos pudiesen utilizar su Haki correctamente pero toda la tripulación y con un dominio como el que estos mocosos novatos mostraban era raro, extremadamente raro, además de que por lo que sabía no tenían aun el tiempo suficiente en altamar para tener el dominio que tenían, simplemente extraño. Marco siguió viendo la pelea para notar tres cosas, la primera que los movimientos de los Spade eran demasiado coordinados y eficientes, que por más que tuviesen el Haki de observación tan desarrollado no podían anticipar todo sin acostumbrase a la velocidad de su oponente; lo segundo, los Spade estaban diezmando con una rapidez escalofriante a los nuevos y veteranos de la segunda y tercera división que se habían dignado a subir a ver el alboroto; y último, solo los estaban noqueando, no es que eso lo hiciera infeliz aunque era algo raro y por eso no intervenía ningún comandante.

 _¿Por qué solo noquearlos?_

El golpe de los sables y espadas resonaba por la cubierta así como el sonido de uno que otro disparo, Marco notaba la excesiva coordinación así como se dio cuenta de que su capitán también lo había notado, pero un pequeño bulto llamo la atención del segundo al mando. Caminando como si no estuviesen teniendo una batalla a su alrededor un gato de excesivo tamaño.. no, no era un gato, muy grande para ser uno y muy pequeño para ser un guepardo y no parecía tampoco un cachorro.

Un Margay. Habia visto algunos en la ultima isla tropical hace algunos meses.

Ahora la pregunta era que hacia un Margay en el barco. Tal vez era de los Spade ya que hace mucho que no habían estado en tierra para restockear los suministros así que no se podía haber subido en ese momento y sino uno de los chefs lo hubiese notado y tendrían estofado de Margay.

Maldición Thach le estaba pegando su asociativa de animal/comida.

Sacudió la cabeza para observarle con mayor atención, alrededor de la batalla en cubierta nadie parecía notarla hasta que una bala que parecía que iba a impactarle fue detenida por un tipo con dos espadas y un turbante, el felino asintió en su posición para luego seguir su recorrido hasta la barandilla y sentarse a esperar, ahí fue cuando Marco pudo apreciarle mejor, los ojos del pequeño Margay vagaban por la pelea que estaban teniendo; su pequeño cuerpo manchado estaba tenso pero quieto, no parecía que fuera a saltar de un momento a otro pero aun así se quedó observando con excesiva fascinación, nunca nada le pareció tan fascinante como el felino que estaba observando la pelea.

* * *

 _¨Izquierda.¨_

 _¨Arriba.¨_

 _¨Izquierda.¨_

 _¨Patada por detrás.¨_

 _¨Agachate y dispara a 45 grados a la derecha, Toki¨_

 _¨Hieo, ha una finta a la izquierda. ¡A tu otra izquierda! ¨_

 _¨Ramael no te acerques mucho al tipo de los sables¨._

 _Riki por el amor que le tienes a tu navaja vigila tu derecha._

Luffy seguía dando instrucciones sin descuidar el hilo de pensamientos; cuando había visto caer a Ace, sintió un hueco en el estómago rápidamente remplazado por ira que se filtro atreves de su conexión, eso no era bueno no podía involucrar a todos en eso, los dañaría; Lotus había ido por Ace así que estaría bien, y ya lo había encontrado, inconsciente pero vivo, ahora solo esperaba que subiera rápido y darle la atención correspondiente, ojalá no fuese nada grave.

 _Idiota Irresponsable._

-Hey, eso no es nada nuevo!

Yoku un hombre bajo con un turbante y dos espadas revestidas con Haki grito haciendo desconcertar a algunos piratas de Barba Blanca y soltar pequeñas risitas al resto de los Spade.

 _Shishishishi_

Era curioso cómo se podía adaptar a batallar sin estar realmente en ello, claro que prefería mil veces pelear pero lo dejaría por ahora había prometido no pelear, por ahora, y ella no rompía sus promesas.

Hace rato que sentía una mirada pesada sobre ella pero no le dio importancia cuando sintió como Lotus ya estaba llegando cerca de su posición, camino nuevamente sin dejar de dar las indicaciones de los movimientos hasta llegar a una de las cuerdas amarradas que para su suerte era lo suficiente mente larga para que Lotus la cogiese. Usando su hocico la empujo hasta tirarlas.

 _¡Hey, Lotus! mira a la derecha._

-¡Gracias, Lu!

La felina sonrió internamente al ver como Lotus tomaba la cuerda y empezaba a subir con Ace colgado en su hombro.

* * *

Ya no solo era Marco el que observaba a la felina sino que también el resto de los comandantes uno a uno habían empezado a observarle cuando escucharon el grito que dio uno de los Spade y las risas de los otros, ninguno volvió a hablar mientras seguían peleando.

Marco siguió observando al pequeño Margay cuando se paró y empezó a caminar en dirección de las cuerda para luego empujan una y volver a sentarse; pocos minutos después apareció un hombre fornido con cabello largo rizado cargando en un hombro al capitán de los Spade.

Apenas sucedió Oyaji golpeo el suelo con su biesto sacudiendo el Moby Dick y deteniendo la pelea.

* * *

Riki estaba desasiéndose del trigésimo noveno pirata de Barba Blanca cuando por medio de la conexión vio como aparecía Lotus.

 _¡Chicos!_

En el mismo momento que Luffy los llamo a Barba Blanca se le ocurrió detener la pelea haciendo mas fácil que todos visen el estado de su capitán, si esto seguía así sería más difícil salir sin que lo noten.

 _No nos harán nada._

Suspirando camino a paso ligero con el resto de los Spade siguiéndole los talones a donde se encontraba la pequeña Margay quien golpeaba con el hocico cerca de la yugular de Ace.

 _Su pulso es constante tiene un par de costillas rotas y sangrado interno._

Ninguno de los Spade dudo del análisis; un hombre alto con saco y sombrero de copa oscuros se acercó, el doctor de la tripulación, Tokuro, ya con algunos datos aclarados volvió a colocar su rifle en su espalda, hasta el momento lo estaba usando como simple arma para evadir, noquear y dar una que otra advertencia con disparos desviados, el doctor empezó a revisar el resto de los signos vitales de su capitán.

-Dejen que Selma lo atienda, yoi. –Riki casi da un salto al escuchar al rubio alto con el extravagante peinado de piña, no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando se acercó. Peligroso. Muy peligroso. –Dejen al mocoso con Selma o morirá, yoi.

El segundo de los Spade ignoro al rubio con peinado extravagante solo para mirar a Tokuro quien había terminado de revisar a Ace y por su cara las noticias no eran nada buenas.

-Riki, no tenemos las maquinas necesarias para tratarlo.

Y no podían poner atension en Luffy.

El segundo al mando no sabía que hacer. Si bien las palabras del rubio no parecían ser falsas, tenía bien claro que era lo mejor ya que si de verdad los quisieran muerto no les ofrecerían ayuda y de frente los atacarían, pero si aceptaba el ego de su capitán(que era del tamaño de la Grand Line) caería y los haría brochetas por aceptar, recorrió con la mirada al resto de sus compañeros que tenían el mismo pesar que él, volvió a mirar el cuerpo de su capitán, sus cabellos estaban pegados a su frente por el agua y sus ropas mojadas que se estaban secando rápidamente por su Akuma no Mi, la sangre salía por su cien aunque mantenía el ceño fruncido, como siempre; tampoco podían pedir a Luffy que interviniese ya que ella había hecho bastante con su Akuma no Mi cuando Ace salió herido luego de la pelea con Jinbe, esto era malo. Bajoningun motivo podían poner en peligro a la pequeña pirata.

 _¨Acepta, no hay tiempo.¨_

No la miro, no quería que la atención fuese hacia ella o sino ahí si su capitán ni siquiera lo convertiría en brocheta sino en carboncillo, se reacomodo el sombrero suspirando pesadamente para mirar por última vez a su inconsciente capitán y ver nuevamente al rubio. Grande fue la sorpresa de Riki al ver como el rubio con el peinado frutal miraba a la pequeña felina.

Riki aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención del comandante.

-Aceptamos, cúrenlo.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada perezosa antes de que el comandante con el peinado de piña asintiese. A los pocos segundos del intercambio aparecieron tres enfermeras con una camilla y una doctora que sin ninguna pisca de delicadeza lanzo el cuerpo de Ace sobre la camilla antes de que desaparecieran por las puertas de cubierta ante la sorprendida mirada de los Spade

-Ace nos va hacer brochetas.

El resto solo asintió.

Riki volteo a ver a la pequeña Margay para ver que esta ya no estaba, reviso el vínculo y seguía ahí pero ya no conectado a todos, solo a él; suspirando volteo a ver a Barba Blanca en su enorme silla que por el tamaño más parecía un trono.

-¿Estamos jodidos, no es así?

La risa de Barba Blanca decía que ese era el caso. ¿Ace los haría brochetas antes o después de que los piratas de Barba Blanca los mataran?

-Guarararara Les tengo una propuesta muchachos.

* * *

Marco había seguido a las enfermeras cuando noto que el Margay había desaparecido, suponiendo que estaba con el que posiblemente era su dueño, fue al área que más detestaba, la enfermería mejor conocido como ¨los dominios de Selma¨.

Como supuso, mientras se acercaba noto al felino esperando en el pasillo a unos pocos pasos de la puerta de la enfermería, ya no estaba tan tenso pero tampoco estaba relajado se notaba preocupado como si realmente entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, posiblemente así era. Internamente dio un brinco cuando el pequeño Margay voltio su mirada y lo estudio en silencio, Marco quedo fascinado con esos ojos negros tan profundo e infinitos, sentía que está viendo el cielo de noche, el momento duro poco cuando una enfermera salió y lo vio.

-Comandante Marco. –La voz de Hannah sonaba preocupada pero no le dio importancia. –Hay un problema.

En esos momentos todo lo que le importaba era el pequeño felino que voltio a ver a la enfermera y volvió a tensar su cuerpo como cuando estaba en cubierta; forzando los ojos miro a la enfermera con sus típicos ojos perezosos.

-¿Que sucede, yoi?

Hannah torció un poco el gesto antes de mirarle con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-Por el golpe de Oyaji el chico tiene tres costillas rotas y una pequeña contusión, ha tenido sangrado interno y parte se ha coagulado por la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, ya detuvimos el sangrado interno y Selma-sensei esta retirandos la coagulación pero su tipo de sangre no lo tiene nadie en la tripulación, no se si en la de los Spades lo tendrán pero si no tenemos donador..

Marco dejo de escuchar sus prerrogativas para ver la felino con la cabeza gacha temblando.

-Hannah, yoi. –La enfermera dejo de hablar para escucharle. –¿Que tipo, yoi?

Hannah miro inquisitivamente al comandante antes de contestar.

-B negativo.

Marco volvió a mirar al tembloroso felino antes de volver la mirada a la castaña y suspirar.

-No tome nada desde antes de ayer así que debe estar bien.

La enfermera lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos y lo señalo con un dedo acusador.

-Selma-sensei se va enojar cuando se entere que no tiene eso en tu expediente.

Por eso odiaba el lugar, no tenía la necesidad de ir ya que sus heridas se curaban solas, se remango la camisa morada antes de entrar dando una mirada al pequeño Margay que lo miraba, si es que adivinaba bien, con agradecimiento, haciendo algo que raramente hacia le dio una sonrisa genuina antes de terminar de entrar a los dominios de Selma.

Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que la extracción de sangre será un doloroso calvario.

* * *

 **No olviden que este fic es MarcoxFem!Lu... °3°**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, ls cosas van asi, el cap 1 es como un prologo se podria decir, el cap 2 en adelante sera de Luffy, Ace, Marco y Whitebeard o Barba Blanca(como prefieran). Los poderes de la akuma no mi de Luffy se explicaran mas adelante y cualquier duda que tengan me la pueden decir pero no dare casi nada de spoiler u.u**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Graciasss! Sera un MarcoxFem!Lu pero habran momentos en AcexLu, no incest please mantengamos la sanidad... la poca que aun conservo lol.. me alegra que te gustase.**

 **Love D. Campbell: Holaaaa! Lo se ¿No es el felino mas lindo? me encantan! El como termino siendo un gato es un secreto, aun pero te dare un pista prematura, lo malo siempre pasa en Sabaody. Me alegra que te llegase a gustar el cap, tratare de mantener laconstancia con las actualizaciones, al menos un poco, no hago promesas salvo de que no dejo ningun fic!**

 **Psdt. Marco is sexy as hell!**

 **One Piece no me pertenece... pero he estado pensando en hacer un fic MihawkxFem!Lu(lo se, perdi el sentido pero el hombre es sexy. casi tanto como Marco, casi)**

* * *

 **Cap.3 Preocupación**

Shock.

Shock era lo único que se podía leer en las caras de todos los piratas de la tripulación de los Spade. Riki, el segundo al mando, fue el primero en salir de ello al agitar su cabeza en una clara negativa. ¿Cómo es que a Barba Blanca se le ocurría preguntar semejante estupidez después de lanzar a Ace al mar? ¿Unirse a la tripulación Barba Blanca? Ni en su ultimo aliento, eso era algo que no haría, ni él ni la tripulación, solo seguían a un hombre y ese era Portgas D. Ace, claro que también seguirían a Luffy a los confines del mismísimo infierno. Y si es que por razones insólitas Ace y Luffy decidian unirse, ellos lo harían. No antes.

-Gracias por su _oferta_ pero ya tenemos un capitán. –El tono del rubio con el sombrero vaquero era neutro, como quien dice el clima, ya que su capitán había perdido contra Barba Blanca y estaba siendo atendido en el barco del mismo. Todos tenían que tener el máximo cuidado con lo que decían. Estaban a merced de un Yonko después de todo.

El resto de los Spade saliendo de su shock asintió solemnemente ante lo dicho por el segundo al mando; ninguno de los comandantes cambio las expresiones neutrales que tenían ante la negativa a lo que Barba Blanca solo los observaba con una sonrisa en la cara mientras cogía una botella de sake de grandes proporciones y le daba un trago.

Los comandantes miraron algo intrigados al hombre que consideraban como un padre ya que este soltó una larga carcajada, lo que sea que el Yonko estuviese viendo en los Spade aun era difícil de captar para ellos. Si bien diezmaron rápidamente a varios de sus tripulantes no significaba que su Oyaji andarse ofreciendo unirse a cualquiera que lo hiciese.

-Gurarara, piénsenlo mocosos.

La mayoría asintió algo reticente y ciertamente se podía ver lo tensos que se encontraban.

 _¨¡RIKI!¨_

El segundo al mando de los Spade se tensó ante el grito en su cabeza, la voz sonaba rota al punto del llanto, preocupada y con dolor. Habia muy pocas cosas que ponían a Luffy en ese estado y la gran mayoría tenia que ver con Ace. Mierda.

 _¿Que paso, enana?_

Contestar mentalmente era difícil, no tenías que perder la concentración en ninguna palabra; sentía los ojos de algunos de los piratas en cubierta, en especial los de sus nakamas pero no le dio importancia.

 _¨Es Ace. Necesita sangre B negativo, en los piratas del viejo no hay, pregúntale a Toki¨._

Mierda. No había nadie en el Barco con ese tipo de sangre a excepción de Ace, talvez los trillizos. Volteo y enfoco su mirada en Tokuro que pareció comprender parte de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Es _Ella_?

Riki chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Quien más, idiota?– El rubio sabia que ya no tenia solo unos pocos ojos mirándole.– ¿Alguien con B negativo en el barco?

La esperanza de aquello era casi nula ya que el mismo había revisado el registro de todos, nunca vieron la necesidad de tener sangre para Ace ya que Luffy siempre podía curarle pero en su actual estado aquello era imposible.

Tokuro negó haciendo una mueca, y ahí se iba su minúscula esperanza.

Riki no sabía que hacer, ya que sentía por medio del vínculo como la esperanza de la felina caia. Mierda, hasta el mismo estaba a punto de hiperventilar. El rubio sabía que Luffyestaba pensando en mil maneras de solucionarlo algunas, por el rápido bombardeo de ideas, se filtraban por su hilo mental dándole dolor de cabeza pero una llamo su atención, si Ace llegaba a morir Ella pelearía contra Barba Blanca.

Riki trago grueso, eso no sería nada bueno para nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

\- ¿Les sucede algo?

Uno de los comandantes rompió el silencio que se había sumergido en la cubierta, al parecer era el crossdresser Izo. El segundo al mando de los Spade dejo de concentrarse en el vínculo con Luffy para ver como el Comandante de Barba Blanca caminaba despacio hasta estar a la altura del Trono de Barba Blanca mientras su kimono lila bailaba graciosamente a cada paso.

Los ojos del crossdresser se pasearon por cada miembro de la tripulación de los Spades hasta detenerse en el rostro tenso de quien suponía era el segundo al mando. No entendía el porqué de la repentina charada, pero de algo estaba seguro, averiguaría la razón ya sea tarde o temprano.

 _¨Ace tiene un donador. ¨_

Riki se relajó visiblemente, y el resto de los Spade al verlo también relajaron sus posturas aunque aun estando alertas del resto de los piratas que tenían alrededor.

Riki miro directamente al Comandante de la Décimo Sexta División de Barba Blanca.

-No es nada, Comandante. Pero le agradezco por su preocupación.

Izo pareció ligeramente aturdido por la cortesía de la respuesta, en general los piratas no eran conocidos por sus buenos modales. No le molestaria tener alguno que otro hermano asi, hablaria mas tarde con Oyaji.

Riki sabía que no podía hacer nada con su cortesia, al menos la poca que tenia ya que la vida de marino le metió eso en el cerebro a la fuerza.

Al aturdimiento del comandante le siguieron algunas miradas, comentarios dichos por lo bajo y algunas risas de los piratas de algunas divisiones que aún se habían quedado en cubierta.; Izo, saliendo de su aturdimiento, volteo a ver a Barba Blanca quien tenía una ceja enarcada mientras le daba otro trago a la botella de sake.

El crossdresser sabía lo que tenía que hacer antes de que se lo dijesen. asintiendo se dirigió a los piratas de la cubierta.

-¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo?–Al segundo reino el silencio, los más inteligentes se retiraron con disimulo, nadie quería a un Izo cabreado ni siquiera Ojayi.– ¿Es que nadie tiene quehaceres por terminar, tal vez? –Para todos fue más que claro el brillo malicioso en los ojos del Comandante– Porque si es que no tienen nada que hacer me pueden ayudar a reordenar mi guardarropa de primavera~

Apenas las palabras fueron dichas apareció una expresión de verdadero terror en la cara de los piratas y más de una sonrisa divertida en la de los Comandante; un pelirrojo vestido de chef con un copete excesivamente alto puso una mano en el hombro del crossdresser mientras reía.

-Izo no tenían por qué asustar así a nuestros hermanos.

El crossdresser, de un manotazo, aparto la mano del pelirrojo para con un bufido caminar devuelta a sentarse cerca del trono de Barba Blanca a pulir sus pistolas. Thach podía asegurar a cualquiera que su hermano era una Diva en potencia.

Los Spade se tensaron ligeramente cuando el Comandante de la Cuarta División de Barba Blanca les miro, claro que cualquiera lo haría si es que estuviesen en la misma posición.

Thach ignoro todo dando una de sus mejores sonrisas relajadas.

\- Calmen los ánimos chicos su capitán estará bien en manos de Selma.– Nadie dijo o hizo un movimiento.– El chico estará bien, la mujer parece pactada con el mismo diablo, es un demonio con cuernos y todo. Si ella dice que se cura, se curara.

-Lo siento comandante Thach por ser tan terrorífica.

El mencionado palideció mientras dirigía su mirada a la recién llegada.

-Selma, cariño, sabes que solo bromeo.

Selma tenia una apariencia engañosa si es que la comparaban con su carácter, o al menos eso es lo que diría cualquiera que la conocía ya que para ser una guapa mujer castaña en sus tardíos veintes con todas las facciones gentiles tenia un carácter demoniaco que pondría al mas fiero pirata a suplicar por clemencia. Selma se acerco con unos papeles pasando de largo a los piratas de Spade hasta llegar al comándate pelirrojo y darle un zape en la parte baja de la cabeza, e ignorando al ahora quejumbroso comandante se dirigió a Barba Blanca.

-Oyaji

El mencionado dejo de beber para prestarle su total atención a la doctora.

-Dime, hija mia.

La doctora frunció el ceño en dirección a la bebida pero no dijo nada.

-Hanna le esta terminando de estabilizar pero ya esta fuera de peligro.– Los Spade soltaron un suspiro alividado.– Tiene dos costillas rotas, una ligera contusión en la cabeza, nada muy grave lo que realmente se nos complico fue el sangrando interno y la cuagulacion de sangre debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, tiene un tipo de sangre raro que si no fuese por el comandante Marco hubiésemos estado en un serio aprieto. –Mientras que los piratas de Spade se relajaron visiblemente ante las noticias de su capitán fuera de peligro los comandantes dejando las cosas que hacían alzaron la mirada sorprendidos a lo que Barba Blanca enarco una ceja. Marco no era de los que ayudaban a nadie fuera de la tripulación del Moby Dick, y por como Selma se vía suponían que ya le habría bombardeado con preguntas.– Debido a que es una logia tuvimos que cubrir el equipo con Haki. –Los Spade se volvieron a tensar. Aquello no eran buenas noticias.– No sintió dolor por la anestesia pero le tomara un par de días curarse, demonios, apostaría que le tomara hasta un par de semanas recuperarse y tendrá que guardar una semana de reposo apenas despierte lo cual no creo que sea muy pronto.

Barba Blanca asintió antes de tomar otro trago de su sake sin importarle las miradas de la doctora.

-Hija mía.

-¿Si, Oyaji?– Selma creía que le preguntaría la razón por la cual el comandante de la primera división ayudo al capitán de los Spade, pero se sorprendió cuando fue otra pregunta la que llego.

-¿Qué tipo de sangre era la del mocoso?

Ante el comentario el segundo al mando de los Spades se tensó ocultando su mirada bajo el ala de su sombrero mientras que la doctora de la tripulación guardaba la calma como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta, el resto estaban muy emocionados con las noticias de un Ace a salvo para siquiera haber escuchado la pregunta.

-B negativo

Fue todo el comentario de la doctora mientras ojeaba los papeles que tenía en las manos. Barba Blanca solo asintió mientras sus pensamientos volaban al momento en que el segundo al mando de los Spade preguntaba por sangre al que parecía ser el doctor de la tripulación; sonrió al pensar que otros misterios tendrían.

* * *

Marco se paró del asiento en el cual le había quitado algunas bolsas de sangre. El Comandante no sabía si sentirse agradecido o maldecido por el hecho de que su cuerpo regeneraba constantemente todo de el, al final decidio que ambos ya que Selma se encargó de que la primera bolsa fuera jodidamente dolorosa, la maldita mujer había usado una jeringa con Haki al extraer la primera de las tres bolsas de sangre.

El rubio solto un largo suspiro. No sabía porque ofreció su ayuda a un completo extraño, es más alguien que ataco a Oyaji pero no se lo pensó mucho cuando apenas desaparecer las enfermeras, apareció el felino de los Spade mirando hacia todos lados reparando unos segundos en el mirándolo con ¿agradecimiento? para luego seguir buscando en la amplia habitación, no culpaba al felino la habitación era demasiado grande hasta para que él mismo supiese donde estaba la salida de aquel detestable lugar donde más de uno de sus hermanos había caído.

Portgas estaba sedado a unas camas continuas a donde el se encontraba, tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y estaba conectado a un monitor que seguía su progreso, aun sedado estaba con el ceño fruncido, aquello le hacía pensar que el adolecente habia nacido con él. ¿Tal vez un rasgo de nacimiento? Marco, aun en esa distancia, podía ver la tez ligeramente pálida del joven Capitán, era increíble como de diferente era de aquel que reto a Oyaji mientras que el adolecente de aquel momento se veía temerario, intrépido y decidido, el que estaba sedado se veía tranquilo y apacible, quitando el ceño fruncido.

Fue una sorpresa el poco daño que recibió del golpe de Oyaji, comparado en otras ocasiones había más de un pirata que fue partido por sus golpes, y aunque Oyaji le había tomado enserio, el chico sobrevivido. ¿Era cosa de Oyaji o era la resistencia del mocoso?

Marco vio como el Margay salto a la cama y se acomodó cerca de los brazos de Portgas, el felino golpeteo un par de veces el brazo antes de rendirse y mirar resignado al capitán de los Spade.

Marco se acercó dejando que sus pasos sonasen hasta llegar a la altura del joven pirata.

-Despertara en un par de horas, yoi

Con esas palabras capto la atención del felino que lo volvió a mirar con esos ojos negros enormes, aquellos ojos parecía que reflejaban el infinito. Marco vio como el felino se paró de su posición y camino lentamente hasta estar cerca de él, al estar el felino en la cama no se tenía que agachar para pasar su mano por el suave pelaje de la cabeza. Aquello era una sensación agradable, mas aun cuando el pequeño Margay empezó a ronronear.

-Eres el primer felino que me agrada, yoi.

Y era cierto, al parecer todos los felinos, ya sean grandes o pequeños, le solían gruñir, morder o hasta perseguirle, el comandante juraba que aquel hecho se debía a la naturaleza de su Akuma no Mi, o al menos siempre lo asocio de esa forma pero ahora al ver al Margay podía pensar que simplemente este era un felino raro o los otros felinos le odiaban.

El rubio no se había dado cuenta pero desde hace un buen rato había estado sonriendo suavemente. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que dejo de mimar al felino quien lo miro y agito la cabeza en busca de más caricias.

-Tengo que dar mi informe a Oyaji, yoi.– Marco no queria irse, de verdad que no pero tenía deberes que cumplir y no hallaba una razón lógica para quedarse mas de la cuenta.– Volveré cuando pueda, yoi.

El rubio dio una última caricia sobre las suaves orejas del felino antes de irse sintiendo calidez en la mano con la que había mimado al felino.

* * *

Luffy contuvo un gimoteo cuando vio salir al hombre rubio con el corte en forma de piña, le habían gustado sus mimos.

La felina se contuvo de ir corriendo en la misma dirección al rubio para luego dirigir su mirada a un Ace pálido y conectado a un monitor que daba información sobre su pulso constante.

No le gustaba. No quería a un Ace así.

El Ace que ella conocía era alegre, enérgico, brillante y con momentos de estupidez, tozudo, y tan terco como una mula no este chico pálido con el ceño fruncido que estaba vendado en la cama. Luffy odiaba cuando veía a Ace de esa forma.

La felina reviso el perímetro con su Haki cerciorándose de que nadie estuviese cerca, reviso una vez más su vínculo con Riki descubriendo todo lo que había pasado, tenían mucho que perder, pero también tenían mucho que ganar. O al menos ese era su punto de vista.

 _¨Confía en ellos¨._

Con esa única frase corto el vínculo para transformarse en su forma humana después de un largo tiempo, cualquiera que no supiese el peso que cargaba pensaría que aquello era de lo más fácil, pero requería mucha concentración y manejo de la mente más aun cuando había más de uno que quería salir y dominar su cuerpo. Hacían meses que no había podido transformase.

 _Crunch. Tluc. Tluc. Crunch._

La pequeña Margay sintió una punzada de dolor cuando la cola fue perdiendo tamaño y volviendo a ser parte de su columna, sus huesos fueron ganando tamaño y volviendo a su forma original, sus garras fueron remplazadas por una pequeñas y delicadas manos, sus patas traseras volvieron a ser piernas largas y esbeltas y sus pies volvieron a su forma, su cara fue poco a poco volviendo a su forma original, las orejas bajaron hasta volver a su posición, su torso creció y su pecho era mas grande desde la ultima vez apretando su chaleco rojo, sus shorts le quedaban mas pequeños también, al parecer en un par de meses se crecía mas de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar. La transformación duro no mas de dos segundos, dos dolorosos segundos.

Luffy respiro pesadamente, aunque era un alivio volver en si.

La pelinegra reviso su sombrero de paja que felizmente se hallaba en su cabeza y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Al menos eso era un alivio.

La chica comprobó un par de veces sus manos abriendo y cerrándolas antes de dirigir nuevamente su atención hacia Ace, con delicadeza coloco una mano en su mejilla antes de concentrarse y buscar su conciencia. La pelinegra dejo a su mente conectarse con la de su hermano, buscando y encontrándole. La conciencia de Ace se encontraba en el día en que él le había prometido no morir, no como Sabo que fallo en su búsqueda de libertad, Ace no moriría no la dejaría sola. Luffy sonrió con nostalgia antes de sacarlo de ese agridulce recuerdo, si bien no le gustaba invadir la privacidad de las personas o quitarles la libertad de elegir, mantenía a Ace lo más lejos de sus recuerdos dolorosos. La pelinegra se las arregló para curar ciertas contusiones leves.

Ace estaba casi consiente solo hacía falta un pequeño empujón, así que hizo lo que hacía tiempo no hacía para despertarle.

Poke. Ace se removió un poco.

Poke. El pecoso frunció aún más el ceño. Oh, Luffy no se iba rendir. No señor.

Poke. El pecoso Capitán empezó a moverse y a murmurar

Poke. Luffy casi suelta unas risillas cuando Ace le sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca antes de abrir los ojos tan negros como los de ella.

Apenas la reconoció le soltó la muñeca, ella no pudo evitar soltar su típica risilla cuando vio la confusión e incredulidad en su cara rapitadamente remplazadas con una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro como las que siempre le dedicaba. Ace esta vez se lanzó a abrazarla mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido que eran ahogadas en el hombro de la chica, ella solo atino a abrazarle mientras se reia hasta que recordó porque estaban en esa habitación blanca llena de camillas, se separo y con el pulgar e índice recubiertos con Haki le golpeo la frente.

-¡Oye! –Luffy no escucho las puyas cuando estas fueron claramente silenciadas al percatarse de la mirada casi llorosa que le dirigía. –Lo siento. –Ace había bajado la mirada murmurando sus disculpas. Ella solo le abrazo aceptando las disculpas y soltando algunas lágrimas que hasta ahora había reprimido. Era un largo tiempo. –Vamos no llores, Luffy. –Ace, en vista de que la adolecente no parecía hacerle caso, uso lo único que sabía que la haría parar. –No me gustan las bebes lloronas.

Luffy estrecho un poco más el cuerpo de su hermano hasta que dejo de soltar lágrimas, aun cuando sabía que era para hacerla sentir mejor le molesto ¡no era ninguna bebe llorona! La pelinegra se separó para mirar al pecoso con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

Ace sabía que estaba jodido, la había jodido y en grande. Nunca había querido hacer llorar a Luffy.

-Cuando dijeron que no tenían tu tipo de sangre crei que morirías, de verdad lo creí. –Ace se sintió un poco culpable, no quería lastimarla.

-Luffy, te lo prometí ¿no es así? No moriré por algo como esto.

Sin importarle lo que oía, Luffy, dejo que nuevas lagrimas volvieran a caer por sus ojos, dejándole de importar que le volviesen a llamar _Bebe llorona._ Ella quería desahogarse, era demasiado tiempo aguantando.

-Deberás lo creí, que tú también te irías y me dejarías sola. –Ace sintió una punzada de culpa. –No quiero. No quiero que mueras me oíste, no lo hagas.

Ace no era del tipo cariñoso, muchos dirían que era un tempano de hielo con la gente, solía soltar gruñidos y miradas asesinas, mas aun no le importaría así explotara una guerra en sus narices mientras no le afectara, hasta podría comer algo de carne mirándola y soltar alguno que otro comentario creativo, pero hasta para él existía una persona por la que lo daría todo, y esa era la chica llorona que estaba delante de él, la única que conociendo su pasado aun lo quería a su alrededor y vivo, la persona que más le importaba era ella, su pequeño rayo de sol, su pequeña y linda hermanita. Le venía importando un reverendo comino que dijesen que tenía compleja de hermana.

Ace, con un cuidado poco común para otros, quito el sombrero de paja de la menor para alborotarle cariñosamente los cabellos como solia hacer siempre que esta se descontrolaba.

-Lu, no me iré a ningún lado, no te abandonare nunca. ¿Me oyes? Nunca lo hare.

Ella solo asintió volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa que podía iluminar una habitación aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Ace juraba que si no cambiaba de tema pronto, la habitación se inundaría de lágrimas, tal vez no debió dejar que Luffy andase mucho con esa sirena llorona.

-Ahora dime como pudiste transformarte, nada mas mírate has crecido, ya no están tan enana y tu cabello esta demasiado largo, te lo cortare. Tambien necesitas ropa esta es muy pequeña. –Ace aun tenía la mirada ligeramente borrosa pero recordaba como de suelto le quedaba el chaleco y ahora se le pegaba completamente, el que era un corto cabello azabache ahora estaba largo. A luffy no le gustaba tener el cabello largo, muy complicado con las peleas.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la pelenegra dejase de soltar lágrimas y su rostro mostrase una brillante sonrisa seguida de esa risa curiosa que era tan de ella.

-shishishishi me volveré más alta que tú.

-En tus sueños.

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron mutuamente antes de romper en carcajadas, era agradable poder volver a verse a la cara. Cuando ambos se calmaron dejaron que un silencio tranquilo se acentuara, o al menos eso fue hasta que Luffy decidió volver a hablar, ya no había lagrimas ni emociones desbordantes en su pensamiento pero tenía un rostro serio.

\- No estan peleando mucho por el control así que pude transformarme, es extraño.

Ace se mantuvo en silencio sopesándolas palabras de Luffy, hacia meses que aquello no pasaba. Aquello había sido su culpa. Antes de que Ace pudiese darse cuenta que hacia su hermana pequeña, esta puso su frente en la de él mostrándole todo lo que se perdió, incluso lo que vio atreves del vínculo con su Segundo.

La habitación subio un buen par de grados, las velas titilaron y los sueros empearon a burbujear. Ace no estaba molesto, estaba iracundo, pero la mano en su mejilla lo despisto un segundo, sabía que ella lo quería tranquilo, pero como estarlo si la persona a la que trataste de matar hace un par de horas estaba tratando de reclutar a tu tripulación.

-Descansa, no sirve que estés así ya en la mañana puedes seguir o nos podemos ir, además se negaron.

El hecho de que sus hombres si negaran sin dudarlo le hacía sentir algo cálido en el pecho, pero nunca lo admitiría. Primero muerto a admitirlo o decircelo a cualquiera de estos.

Ace negó sin apartar la pequeña mano en su mejilla.

-No. No me iré sin derrotarle, es lo único que necesito para superar a ese _Hombre_. Lu déjame hacer esto.

Leffy sabía que esto era importante para su hermano así que asintió. Ace había esperado demasiado para aquello.

-Te lo prometí. No peleare, es tu pelea y esperare todo lo que sea necesario.

-Gracias. –Ace suspiro reparando por primera vez en sus vendajes, su ceño se fruncio. ¡Habian aceptado la ayuda de Barba Blanca! El pecoso temblo de ira por unos segundos hasta que sintió como sus musculos se relajaban involuntariamente.

-No te molestes con Riki.

Ace entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Luffy.

-Aceptaron ayuda del _enemigo_.

-¿ _Querrías_ haber _muerto_?

Luffy miro a Ace directamente a los ojos.

-No. –Ace desvió la mirada pero sentía su orgullo algo pisoteado. De todas las cosas posible tenían que haber aceptado ayuda de Barba Blanca. El pecoso soltó un gruñido.

-Ace-nii, solo te pido que duermas mientras reparo tu conmoción cerebral y las costillas.

El Capitán de los Spade se acostó nuevamente con cierta reticencia sintiendo de golpe todo el dolor de las costillas y la cabeza, había tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no gruñir. Ace miro acusadoramente a su hermanita quien tenía una sonrisa inocente que si no la conociera se la creería.

-¿Que? Tengo que curarte, no puedo inhibirte el dolor todo el rato además necesito concentrarme.

Suspirando el capitán de los Spade negó con la cabeza, su hermanita nunca cambiaria aunque el reciente sadismo se lo había pegado esa arqueóloga.

* * *

Marco salió a cubierta para encontrarla casi vacía con excepción de Haruta que le estaba haciendo una llave de lucha libre a un morado Thach, siendo ovacionada por Jozu y Vista, con los años que tenia de conoceros decidió que la mejor opción que tenía era ignorarlos, nada bueno saldría si es que iba a regañarles, al menos no es esos momentos. El Comandante de la Primera Division se dirigio directamente hacia la silla de Oyaji quien ya tenía alrededor a todas sus enfermeras regulares rogándole que dejase de beber.

-Oyaji.

El Yonko miro al rubio con una cálida sonrisa mientras terminaba de dar un sorbo a la inmensa botella de sake. Algunas enfermeras suplicaron por que parara pero este no hizo ningún caso.

-Marco, hijo mío. ¿Como viste al mocoso?

Marco entendió al instante la verdadera pregunta detrás de esa al ver la sonrisa conocedora que le dio su Oyaji. ¿ _Por qué le ayudaste?_

-Se encuentra bastante bien, yoi. Tal vez despierte en unos días.

-¿Algo más que quieras compartir?

Marco dudo por un segundo antes de asentir.

-Había un Margay con el. Pero al parecer ni en la batalla ni las enfermeras la notaron, es mas, ninguno de los comentes la noto antes de que lanzara la cuerda, yoi.

Oyaji que se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de dar otro trago de sake. Por supuesto que nadie había notado al felino. Aquello era una sorpresa bastante agradable, no había muchas cosas que saliese del radar de sus hijos.

Barba Blanca solto una carcajada corta.

-Gurararara los mocosos tienen más de un secreto. –apostaba su botella de sake a ello.– Antes de que Selma llegara ya estaban preguntándose entre ellos por sangre para el mocoso y luego como si nada se les fue la preocupación. Tenemos unos buenos elementos.

Marco asintió.

-Peleaban demasiado coordinados, yoi.

El ruido que hacían los comandantes se detuvo cuando Haruta grito en son de victoria. Marco volteo a ver a Thach tirado en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Vista y Jozu le pagaban a Haruta.

-Thach, hijo mío.

El mencionado se levantó rápidamente dejándole de importar su casi intento de asesinato para mirar al Oyaji con una de sus alegres sonrisas .

-¿Sucede algo, Oyaji?

-Prepara también la comida para los huéspedes.

-¡Por supuesto!

Thach ya habiendo hablado con Oyaji se dirigió donde se encontraban Vista y Jozu ara seguir lanzado sus puyas mientras Haruta lo volvía a atrapar por el cuello a tirarlo al piso. Marco sacudió la cabeza negando ante la infantil actitud de sus hermanos, fue ahí cuando se percató de que faltaban los Spade, miro con una pregunta muda a su padre que negó pero conservo la sonrisa, dentro de poco ganaría más hermanos al parecer.

-¿Aceptaron quedarse sin más, yoi? – Si ese era el caso, dudaba de sus lealtades.

Barba Blanca negó.

Marco enarcoo una ceja en son de pregunta. No le veía ni pies ni cabeza al hecho que se quedaran en el barco teniendo el suyo al costado y habiendo peleado con lo que se consideraría un barco enemigo, aunque también estaba el hecho de que tenían a su capitán pero ellos tampoco habían ido a verlo ni se cruzo con ninguno cuando subió a cubierta.

-Los mocosos se negaron casi hasta el final pero de un momento a otro el Segundo de los Spade acepto una tregua y el resto le siguió cuando mocoso dijo ¨ _Lu_ ¨.

-¿Será algún típo de clave, yoi?

-No lo creo, hijo mío. Ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde. Después de la comida quiero que vengas a mi camarote te daré una misión.

El comándate de la primera división asintió cuando cayo en cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo, volteo a ver a Thach que seguía tratando de sobrevivir a la nueva fascinación de Haruta por la lucha libre; voltio nuevamente a ver a Oyaji.

-Oyaji, con tu permiso me retiro, yoi.

Oyaji asintió mirando las estrellas que ya se veían en el cielo.

Marco se dirigió a paso ligero cerca de donde estaban los comandantes de la tercera y quinta división lanzando puyas a un nuevamente morado Thach.

-¿Que hizo esta vez, yoi?

El comandante de la Quinta división, Vista, dejando de gritar se volteo con una risa jocosa mientras se acariciaba el bigote de manera aprensiva.

-Haruta menciono la pelea de lucha que vio en la Isla Gyojin la ultima vez que estuvimos ahí y como quería volver a verla. –Marco sabia de la reciente fascinación de la comandante ya que el había sido quien le regalo los boletos para aquella pelea.– Ya conoces a Thach que dijo que todas eran arregladas y aquí estamos.

Marco sonrió de lado asintiendo a la explicación de Vista, algún día Thach moriría por esa boca que tenía si no aprendía a mantenerse callado, avanzo unos pasos hasta que capto la atención de la comandante de la doceava división, quien empezaba a sudar por el esfuerzo de mantener inmovilizado a alguien del tamaño de Thach.

-¡Hey Marco! ¿Porque ayudaste al mocoso que ataco a Oyaji?

En la pregunta de la comandante solo había pura y excesiva curiosidad, Vista y Jozu dejaron de hacer ruido para oír la respuesta, ambos igual de curiosos que Haruta.

Marco se había hecho la pregunta hacia el mismo pero no encontraba la respuesta.

\- Aun no era su momento, yoi.

Haruta no parecía satisfecha con su respuesta aunque no pudo decir nada cuando Thach por fin logro quitársela de encima. Marco cogió de la pañoleta amarilla que le rodeaba el cuello del pelirrojo arrastrándole sin importarle cuanto se resistía, los otros tres comandantes los seguían curiosos hasta que entraron en el cuarto de la despensa.

-Oyaji te mando a preparar la comida de los huéspedes, yoi.

Thach lanzo una mirada molesta hacia el rubio.

-Eso lo hago en minutos. –Thach señalo a la comandante que estaba parada entre Vista y Jozu, mirandose las unas con una sonrisa presumida. –Ya casi la tenía.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Thach iba responder cuando Marco se puso entre ambos y realizo la pregunta más rara que pudieron pensar, al menos la más rara viniendo del rubio.

-¿Que come un Margay, yoi?

Los cuatro comandantes dieron una mirada extraña al Comandante de la Primera División hasta que Jozu cayó en cuenta del felino que vio lanzar la cuerda por la borda.

-¿El gato súper desarrollado que lanzo la cuerda?

Haruta por fin recordó al gato de la tarde.

-¿Se quedara en el Moby Dick? Que hay con Stefan? Ya sabes perros y gatos no se llevan. –Si bien el perro de Oyaji estaba recuperándose de las ultimas heridas que recibió era mas que seguro que perseguiría a muerte al felino.

Vista recordó al felino, a diferencia de los otros dos comandante si sabia que era pero no que comía.

\- ¿Algo de pescado? a los gatos les encanta, son felinos al fin y al cabo así que no debería de haber muchas diferencias.

Marco se puso a pensar en las palabras de Vista dándole sentido, si podía darle algo de pescado.

Thach que tenía una mano en la barbilla mientras caminaba alrededor de la despensa hasta llegar a la nevera en el cual salió luego de unos minutos, negando.

-Lo siento mi apiñalado amigo, pero no tenemos pescado y a estas horas solo pescaras un Rey Marino. ¿Qué tal si le llevas algo de estofado de carne?–Thach que se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta que conectaba el almacen con la cocina se detuvo abruptamente y señalo con un dedo acusador al comandante de la primera división. –¡UN MOMENTO! –Marco sabía lo que venía, lo veía en las caras de todos los comandantes presentes. –Desde cuando te importan los animales señor-no-me-acerco-a-un-gato-ni-pagado?

Marco simplemente rodo los ojos, no tenia tiempopara aquello.

-¿A quien le importa, yoi? Mejor apurate que se debe de estar muriendo de hambre, yoi.

Marco volvió a arrastrar a Thach aun con sus protestas de respuestas dejando a los tres comandantes aun en la despensa con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Chicos, díganme por mi sanidad mental, escucharon lo que yo escuche? –Haruta se dio la vuelta y señalo la puerta por la cual habían salido los dos comandantes, ambos comandantes de la tercera y quinta división asintieron.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando le gustan los gatos? La última vez que le acerque uno no me hablo por una semana. ¡UNA SEMANA!

Vista asintió comprensivamente

-En la ultima isla paradisiaca le cayo hierba gatuna y fue perseguido por horas, no salio del baño hasta que se le quito el olor.

Jozu asintió ante el recuerdo. Marco había estado furico.

-Ni que lo digas estuvo de un humor de perros hasta que salimos de la isla.

Los tres comandantes se miraron entre si para llegar a un mudo acuerdo de no preguntar nada mas, por experiencias pasadas sabían que cuando Marco decidía no hablar, estaba demás preguntar ya que nunca te daría una respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros fueron al comedor a coger algo antes de que Atmos se lo acabara todo.

* * *

-…y también esta la vez que tu cabeza de piña fue confundida por un juguete del gato de un noble.

Marco suspiro frustrado.

-Thach

-O como la vez que cuando estabas volando en tu forma de pavo en llamas y casi te atrapa tigre gigante.

Marco ya se estaba hartando de todo el parloteo de Thach combinado con insultos por la forma de su cabello o por su Akuma no mi, si bien su expresión era la misma de siempre estaba que le aparecía una vena en la frente que había hecho alejarse a la mayoría de los cocineros.

-T-H-A-C-H

Thach detuvo su parloteo al darse cuenta que su amigo no estaba de ánimos para bromas, tragando grueso puso sus manos delante de si mismo de manera apaciguadora. Un cabreado Marco era algo que ni Sengoku quería cerca.

-Ya, ya Marco no te sulfures.

El nombrado lanzo una mirada de muerte al pelirrojo, para que esos ojos se viesen tan aburridos infundían bastante temor.

-Solo dame el estúpido plato de estofado, yoi.

-Oh sobre eso, bueno veras con los Spade abordo, aun me falta preparar mas pero puedo prepararle algo aparte al gato, si quieres.

Marco se cruzó de brazo mirando al comandante de la cuarto división como si sopesara la idea de estrangularlo, luego de unos segundo negó para mirar nuevamente al pelirrojo.

-Dame mi ración, yoi.

-¿No esperaras a Oyaji?

Marco y el resto de los comandantes generalmente esperaban a que Oyaji estuviera en el comedor para empezar sus comidas, y el comandante de la primera división era el que más persistente en eso, por mas replicas que le dieran Atmos o Blamenco, por lo que el hecho de que pidiera su plato antes le parecía una idea bizarra, el pensamiento de que fuera para el gato cruzo por su cabeza pero la desecho rápidamente, el hecho de que Marco diera su plato a un gato super desarrollado que era prácticamente su enemigo jurado era la idea mas estúpida que se le pudiese ocurrir. Primero veía a Akanui en bikini a que aquello ocurriese.

-Solo sírvelo, yoi.

Con un encogimiento de hombros el comandante de la cuarta división sirvió una ración que comerían tres personas normales en el plato del comándate de la cuarta división, Marco comía un poco más que las personas normales, pero no tanto como Atmos, para ser honestos nadie comía tanto como el comandante de la treceava división, tal vez Teach pero este estaba aún en una misión. Thach termino de servir para le entregar el plato a Marco quien había esperado de lo más paciente.

Marco recibió el plato y sin más salió por la puerta que conectaba con el almacén. Si bien Thach tuvo dudas por la conducta del rubio no le dedico un segundo pensamiento cuando empezó a escuchar el ruido usual de las personas que llegaban a comer, poniéndose manos a la obra dirigió al resto de los cocineros para preparar y servir las comidas.

* * *

 **Se que puede llegar a ser algo confuso pero es solo cuestion de tiempo para que todo se aclare, cualquier pregunta o duda me la escriben!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, ¿que tal?¿bien? porque yo estoy con el resfriado del siglo... ok al fic, ya habran notado los OC, no preocupen desaparecerán con el tiempo y solo estarán los personajes canon bn no todos pero la mayoría ok no spoilers, no dire mucho de la akuma no mi de luffy pero si que Lu le tiene practicamente pavor a su akuma no mi(ya lo deben de saber) , se preguntaran la razon, les doy una pista... tiene que ver con shanks.. ok no mas.**

 **Love D. Campbell: Veras, lo de pelear por el cuerpo de Luffy es algo que .. ups casi spoiler lol solo dire que todos los Spade se culpan por que Luffy terminase como termino. Y si Ace conoce a Shirahishi y a Robin asi como tambien conoce a Sa... ups otra vez, no spiler. Lo de Marco es mar por ser un ave, con los gatos no se juega lol. Los años de Newgate no vienen en vano, y si chica, Edi lo sabe.**

 **Destiny Mercedes: Gracias por el review! Son muy pocos los fic de esta pareja pero me encargare de que se multipliquen como conejos muajajajjaj! el crack de los Fem!Lu es algo que me apasiona aunque nada como MarcoxLu, estos dos tienen un lugar especial en mi apiñalado corazon!**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: ¡Deshonraste a tu vaca!... jajajaja nahhh, entiendo lo del cole y lo del cel no te preocupes aunque si me asuste cuando no supe de ti o.o ya entiendo el sentimiento cuando me desapareco lol... este es el primer fic que me anime a escribir pero nunca publique, la idea era muy enredada y ahora recien como que le pongo algo de sentido y me animo a hacerlo. El MihawkxLu tal vez se convierta en un Mihawk a lo tipo parental o algo aun no estoy segura pero ya tengo esquema y todo!**

 **Marco is sexy as hell!**

 **One piece no me pertenece... pero si el shot en proceso de MarLu, fluffy everywhere!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Sorpresa**

Para cuando Luffy había terminado de curar la contusión Ace y restablecer el vinculo con Riki e informarle lo sucedido, pudo sentir con su Haki de observación como se acercaba el hombre que le había donado sangre a Ace. La exhausta pelinegra se transformó nuevamente en un pequeño Margay mirando nuevamente el rostro tranquilo de su pecoso hermano, físicamente ya estaba curado asi que debía de estar bien.

Pasados algunos segundos la puerta se abrio dejando ver al Comandante de la Primera División entrar con un plato y con una mirada perezosa escanear la habitación hasta enfocar a la felina y darle una diminuta sonrisa.

Luffy no sabía porque motivo sintió algo cálido en el pecho extenderse sobre si misma cuando miraba al pirata, pero despejo rápidamente esos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que cuanto mas se acercaba rubio, mas fuerte se hacia el olor a carne. ¡Se moría de hambre! El comandante de la primera división llevaba en sus manos un gran plato de, si su olfato no se equivocaba, estofado de carne. Luffy lucho con todo su cuerpo para no lanzarse sobre el plato que sostenía el pirata, no quería despertar a Ace.

La felina vio como el comandante ponía el plato en un carrito y lo empujaba hasta la cama en la que Ace y ella se encontraban.

-Tendrás que comerlo en el carrito, si las enfermeras encuentran un plato en el piso sabrán que estuviste aquí, yoi.

Luffy miro los azules ojos de Marco, no eran fríos como uno pensaría del color, eran más como si las brasas azules crepitaran en sus iris pero a la vez tranquilos, de cierta forma le daban tranquilidad, le relajaban. Luffy no se dio cuenta que se perdió en la mirada del otro hasta que el comandante rompió el momento cuando volvió a mimarle con caricias en la cabeza. No pudo evitar ronronear por los mimos.

-Me van a asignar una misión, yoi. Volvere pronto. –Luffy solo capto la mitad de la frase, concentrada como estaba en los mimos le podrían haber dicho que un Rey Marino era inofensivo y se lo hubiese creído. Tampoco era como si pudiese haber respondido. –Te traeré algo cuando regrese, yoi. –Marco dejo de mimar al felino, sonriendo de lado cuando este busco sus caricias. –Oyaji y el resto de los comandantes me deben estar esperando para comer, yoi.

Sin más el comandante de la primera división dio media vuelta para retirase sintiendo nuevamente calidez la mano con la cual había mimado a la felina.

Luffy miro como el comandante salía dándole una última pequeña sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta antes de irse. Apenas dejo de sentirle cerca se transformó nuevamente para comer la deliciosa comida en el carrito, internamente agradecía que no lo pusiera en el piso, no le gustaba ser tratada como una mascota, muchas gracias.

El estómago de Luffy gruño, había terminado el platillo, pero aquello era mínimo como para poder saciar su hambre. Llamaría a Riki, su niñero de turno como Ace en ocasiones le decía, y pediría carne.

* * *

El Segundo al mando de los Spade estaba que se comía su furia al igual que el resto de los Spade. Acepto confiar en ellos como le dijo Luffy, no dijeron nada cuando les dijeron que dormirían en la segunda división, la cual estaba sin comandante por el momento, hasta que su capitán se recuperara. Fue dócil y no causo ningún problema al igual que los otros Spade, lo que no aceptaban era tener que compartir la mesa con el estúpido que se atrevió a burlarse de su capitán.

Los Spade habían seguido al comandante de la séptima división, Rakuyo, que les mostro donde dormirían, el tipo había sido agradable y cortes, lo que era mucho más de lo que podían pedir, habían esperado hostilidad de toda la tripulación de Barba Blanca pero solo la recibieron de un minúsculo grupo que según el comandante eran los nuevos en la tripulación. El Comandante de la Séptima División de Barba Blanca les enseño donde quedan los baños y las duchas en el caso alguno se quisiese asear, tambien les dijo dónde queda la enfermería y por ultimo les mostro el comedor, donde el comándate de la cuarta división prácticamente les había obligado a coger un plato de estofado de carne, unas frutas y algo de pan de centeno a cada uno, sorpresivamente hasta los cocineros los trataron como al resto de los tripulantes de Barba Blanca. El comandante con las restas se disculpó para ir a comer con Barba Blanca y el resto de los comandantes.

El asunto empezó cuando luego de sentarse en una de las tantas mesas aparecieron los nuevos reclutas del Moby Dick y el cabron que se burló del capitán de los Spades, para su regocijo estaba con el torso totalmente vendado, pero para su mala suerte la mesa que los Spade ocupaban era una de las pocas con sitios disponibles. Todo iba bien, tenso pero bien hasta que el tipo con las vendas empezó a soltar indirectas sobre lo bajo que algunos piratas pueden caer por sobrevivir o como algunos capitanes muy gallitos no daban la talla a lo que se decía de ellos, mas de uno de los Spade estaba listo para partirle la cara pero se contenían por dos razones, la primera era que su capitán estaba en el barco y si hacían alboroto fácilmente lo podrían matar, y por la mirada que tenia el tipo de las vendas lo sabía; la segunda razón era que tenían que confiar en ellos como Luffy había dicho, la chica nunca se equivocaba cuando se trataba de leer a una o mas personas, y ellos confiaban en ella ciegamente al igual que confiaban en su capitán.

La mayoría de los Spade como Lotus se mordieron la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para no empezar una batalla verbal, pero otros como Riki se mantuvieron impasibles sin denotar ninguna emoción, tener a Ace y a Luffy cerca hacia que mas de uno tuviese la paciencia de un santo. El resto del comedor era una algarabía de diferentes emociones mientras comían por lo que no se daban cuenta de nada, con excepción de la mesa de Barba Blanca que parecía estar esperando a alguien y gruñendo por cómo no llegaba.

 _¡Rikiiii!_

El segundo al Mando de la Tripulación de lo Spade dejo su furia en el olvido dejando escapar una liguera risa al darse cuenta quien le llamaba, usualmente escuchar a Luffy usar ese tono aniñado cuando quería algo, usualmente carne… A Riki se le borro la sonrisa cuando se percató que ya era de noche y Luffy no había comido. Se sacó el sombrero y paso su mano por sus cabellos.

Estaba más que muerto.

-Ace me va matar.

Sus compañeros ya se habían dado cuenta de que Luffy le llamaba y también , al igual que él, cayeron en cuenta de la hora que era porque todos palidecieron ligeramente, olvidándose del tipo de las vendas que aún les miraba con fastidiado. Los más afectados parecían ser los tres Chefs de la tripulación que se veían miserables por olvidar algo tan importante como la alimentación de Lu.

Los cocineros de los Spade sabían que si su maestre cejudo estuviese con ellos ya les hubiese golpeado y amarrado al mástil por olvidar las necesidades de una señorita.

 _¨Rikiiii tengo hambreee¨._ Si, Ace lo mataría y seria lento.

 _¨¿Dónde estas?¨._ Pregunto más para que ella supiese que estaba escuchándole, ya sabía dónde encontrarle.

 _¨Shishishishi con Ace-nii.¨_

Sin más Luffy volvió a cortar el vínculo.

Riki dio un suave suspiro mientras recogía su plato, no había comido nada de el simplemente se había dedicado a destrozar el pan de centeno sin tomar ni un bocado, le llevaría el estofado intacto. Riki veía como los Spade se lamentaban profundamente no haberse acordado de la miembro más joven y haberse dedicado a revolotear la comida para que pareciese que hubiesen comido algo ya que para ellos la comida no era comida sin que cierto par de pelinegros tratase de robárselas. Algunos como Roshi y Takaro, los francotiradores, estaban muy ocupados pensando como esconderse de su capitán cuando se enterase, ninguno quería volver a ser amarrado al ancla, _otra vez_.

Riki se había levantado cuando casi choca con otro pirata, a duras penas mantuvo el balance del plato.

-¿Sucede algo, yoi?

Riki maldijo su suerte. De todas las cosas.

El comandante de la primera división arqueo una ceja en dirección al plato y luego a al Segundo al Mando de los Spade en una pregunta muda.

-Iré a la enfermería

Riki era más que consiente de que toda la mesa en la que estaban los tripulantes de Fire Horse se encontraba callada, pero sobre todo tensa.

-Tu capitán aun no despierta y Selma ya debe de estar por volver en cualquier momento, yoi.

-No es para él– Riki se maldijo mentalmente al percatarse de su respuesta. Ace lo estrangularía si es que seguía con ese tipo de deslices.

-¿El felino, yoi? –Riki asintió, sin prestarle atención a las palabras de otro pirata, tenía que apurarse. No era bueno que Luffy estuviese con hambre. A no ser que quisiera que asaltasen el almacén de alimentos. –Ya le llevé una buena cantidad, yoi.

El Segundo al mando de los Spade, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el otro pirata, se sorprendió y no pudo evitar soltar una corta carcajada, lo de _¨buena cantidad_ ¨ nunca se aplicaba a ninguno de los hermanos D. a menos de que eso involucrase un banquete cosa que no creía que el Comandante le hubiese llevado.

-Hombre, si crees que ella se llenara con eso estas muy equivocado, come lo de diez personas e incluso más. –La primera vez que vio comer a Ace y a Luffy casi le da un ataque y una pregunta existencial sobre donde podría dirigirse las montañas de comida que aspiraban segundo a segundo.

-¿Ella, yoi? –Al comandante se le ilumino ligueramente la mirada con curiosidad. Por fin mostraba otra emoción aparte de esos aburridos ojos, lo que a Riki no le gusto fue que era curiosidad por la integrante más pequeña de los Spade.

\- Er.. humh, si.. bueno le iré a llevar su plato.

Riki sin más avanzo a paso liguero saliendo del comedor.

* * *

Barba Blanca vio toda la escena, no le gustaba la forma en la que uno de su mocoso trato a sus invitados, hablar mal de alguien nunca era bien visto en su barco, ya luego tendría unas palabras con su mocoso. Cuando apareció Marco espero que este se encaminase rápido hacia donde se encontraba, pero en cambio mantuvo un intercambio de palabras entre el Spade con sombrero vaquero, no le fue difícil escuchar lo que decían. Con las evasivas que habían mostrado los Spade y el repentino cambio de actitud que habían tenido en su charla le señalaban a que esa felina era más de lo que decía, también estaba el hecho de que casi nadie la había notado, esperaría ya que de una u otra forma lo sabría.

Al principio pensó que el mayor de todos sus hijos tenía el mismo interés que él por conservar al capitán de los Spade pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que lo que realmente Marco parecía querer conservar era la _mascota_ de los Spade. Desde que conocía a Marco nunca le gustaron los felinos, de ningún tipo, ya que tuvo muchos problemas con ellos por su forma mítica, el repentino interés que mostraba le era refrescante. Marco casi nunca tenia deseos egoístas y cuando los tenia no los manifestaba al completo.

Por los años que tenía sabía que esperar era un privilegio que pocos daban, y Newgate era de esos pocos. Esperaría lo que tuviese que esperar para saber lo que realmente ocultaban los Spade.

* * *

Una de las enfermeras había entrado hace unos minutos para apagar las lámparas de querosene que iluminaban la enfermería exceptuando la que estaba cerca de la cama de Ace, se fue dándole una extraña mirada al pecoso que la felina aun escondida debajo de las sabanas, no pudo interpretar, aunque esa misma mirada era algo frecuente cuando alguna mujer estaba cerca de su pecoso hermano.

Luffy cambio su forma nuevamente apenas se cerró la puerta, espero sentada en la cama meciendo las piernas como una niña. No sabía cual sería la reacción de Riki al verla, pero estaría bien hablarle de manera normal y no mentalmente, solo esperaba que no se desmayara al verle.

El silencio solo era roto por los ronquidos que Ace había empezado a soltar.

Luffy, aun en la oscuridad, vio entrar al segundo al mando de los Spade, el pirata parecía estar caminando en automático murmurando cosas como ¨soy un bocazas¨ y ¨piña¨.

Riki llevaba la mitad del camino cuando levanto la mirada para ver la felina, pero envés de encontrarse con una Margay se encontró con una adolecente más que conocida felizmente sentada cerca de un durmiente Ace. El segundo al mando de los Spade estaba más que seguro que sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se salen de sus cuencas, felizmente pudo recomponerse antes de que se le cayese el plato con la deliciosa comida o Luffy nunca se lo perdonaría. Riki parpadeo un par de veces antes de que aceptara que estaba viendo la realidad y no un espejismo. Luffy estaba de vuelta. Camino más rápido dejando el plato de comida en el carrito que estaba pegado a la cama de Ace y pararse frente a Luffy quien tenia una sonrisa imposible en su rostro.

La adolecente soltó un poco su curiosa risa.

Riki sonrió hacia la pequeña pirata apenas estuvo cerca de esta, no la abrazaba por temor a que Ace despertara de un momento a otro y malinterpretara la situación, había pasado anteriormente y no había sido bonito. Su brazo aun dolía cada que se sobre exigía.

-Pequeña mocosa, si que te gusta dar sustos.

Luffy sonrió de vuelta hacia el pirata antes de saltar de la cama para quitar el plato del carrito terminando rápidamente su contenido.

Riki acostumbrado a ser ignorado por cualquiera de los hermanos D cuando comían, espero a que Luffy terminara antes de volverle a hablar.

-¿Y cómo sigue? –Ace se veía bastante bien, cansado pero bien. Estaba mas que seguro que cuando despertase o se comería tres veces su peso en carne o iría a dar otro intento de asesinato. Conociéndole, intentaría otro ataque.

-Perdió un par de neuronas, pero estará bien, dormirá hasta mañana. –Luffy se relamió los labios, la comida fue deliciosa pero aún no estaba ni cerca de estar satisfecha.

Riki sonrió conteniendo la carcajada que quería soltar. Lo más seguro era que Luffy también regenerase las neuronas perdidas de su Capitán.

El cuarto tenía una pobre iluminación debido a la lámpara, el pecoso estaba echado con las vendas cubriéndole el abdomen pero ya ni las necesitaba, tampoco llevaba su camisa amarilla por lo que se veía el tatuaje de su brazo. Vaya problemático capitán tenían. El rubio con el sombrero vaquero volteo a ver a la adolecente, hace un buen par de meses que no la veía en su forma humana. Notaba su cabello mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, seguro Ace lo cortaría o Luffy no dejaría de quejare. Riki juraba que ahora Luffy tenía, si es que la vista no le fallaba, un par de curvas más pronunciadas que otras. _Demasiado pronunciadas_. Si antes Ace era sobreprotector para cuando se diese cuenta que su hermanita _creció_ traería el infierno consigo para quien la mirase con alguna segunda intención.

Riki despidió esos pensamientos fijándose nuevamente en la menor.

-¿Y Como lo hiciste?

Luffy le miro con esos ojos negros, tan grandes y bastos que parecían ocultar la noche misma en ellos, eran alegres y brillantes aun llenos con esa inocencia infantil juguetona, esos ojos harían caer al hombre más rudo ante ella. Riki no quería ni pensarlo ya en más de una ocasión casi le había pasado y ni loco recibía _La Charla_ de Ace, otra vez.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Luffy volteo la cara ligueramente en señal de confusión hasta que pareció entenderlo tras ver la mirada de ¨usa-tus-benditas-neuronas-que-no-las-tienes-de-adorno¨ de Riki.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo pude hacer– Luffy tembló ligueramente al recordar la impotencia que sintió la primera vez que lo intento y no pudo volver a su forma humana, después de un largo tiempo podía volver a hacerlo.

El segundo al mando de los Spade casi se pone a dar golpes en la pared, todo era tan típico de ella. Iba a decir algunas palabras más referencia al tema cuando se dio cuenta del ligero temblor de la pelinegra. Cayo en cuenta de sus temores.

Riki apretó los puños, era culpa de ellos que aquello le pasase a Luffy. Si bien Ace se culpaba a si mismo por ello, el resto de la tripulación se culpaba por no detener a Luffy en su momento, por no buscarla y preferir dejarla calmarse sola. Aquello era su cruz, la de todos.

-Dejémoslo ahí por ahora. –Luffy asintió relajándose.– Bien. Ahora, dime ¿por qué Marco El Fénix te trajo comida?

La imagen del hombre rubio con peinado de piña paso rápidamente por la cabeza de Luffy, murmurando el nombre del pirata se sentó nuevamente en la cama de un durmiente Ace.

-No sé, pero él también fue quien le dono la sangre a Ace-nii

Riki vio a Luffy alargar la mano hacia el pecoso y peinar sus cabellos, la mirada de la adolecente se tornó algo triste, como cada vez que la veía ver a su hermano enfermo, como en otras ocasiones aquello solo fue una flash emocional que si parpadeabas te lo perdías, el pecoso capitán tenía el rostro relajado, algo que solo se veía cuando Luffy estaba con él. Riki fruncio el ceño viendo más de cerca la cara de ambos hermanos, estaban pálidos. No se preocuparía por su capitán, Luffy ya le había curado pero ella no lucia bien. El pirata se olvidándose del Comandante maldiciéndose mentalmente al tomar el rostro de Luffy entre sus manos y obligarla a mirarle, estaba pálida y con algunas ojeras comenzando a formarse y su piel estaba fría al tacto. Lo había hecho otra vez.

-Joder, lo estas volviendo a hacer.

Luffy le miro culpable antes de soltarse de su agarre.

 _¨Ya se me pasara. ¨_

No se sobresaltó por la voz en su cabeza acostumbrado a esa comunicación.

-Nada de escusas, enana–Luffy hizo un adorable puchero mirándole con sus enormes ojos negros, no la miro a los ojos ya que si lo hacía nunca la regañaría. Siempre perdía cualquier confrontación cuando la miraba a los ojos. –¿Que piensas que haría Ace si se enterara?

 _¨¡No serias capaz!¨_

-Créeme que sí, no me arriesgare a que me amarre al ancla por no decirle cuando se entere. –Triztes y oscuros recuerdos. También estaba preocupado, pero no lo diría.

 _¨No se enterará, ya pasará. Lo prometo. ¨_

-Ya te lo hemos dicho miles de veces.

¨Lo sé.¨

El pirata cometió el error de mirar los grandes ojos suplicantes de la adolecente. La pelinegra hizo un adorable puchero dando una imagen lastimera. No ceder a lo que ella quería era como patear un cachorro. En diciembre. El día de Navidad. Mientras nevaba.

Riki soltó un suspiro.

 _-_ Si no te curas antes de que regresemos al Fire Horse se lo diré

Luffy relajo su cuerpo visiblemente no sin antes poner una de esas sonrisas imposibles en su rostro.

 _¨¡Gracias Riki!¨_

Luffy abraso de la cintura al pirata riendo.

Riki dio una rápida mirada a su capitán antes de tan siquiera poder relajarse y palmear la espalda de la menor antes de que esta le soltase regalándole una de sus grandes sonrisas, hace tanto que no la veía así. Muchos no la habían visto así en mucho tiempo. Extrañaba verla correr por el barco siendo perseguida por un Ace teñido de azul, rosa o amarillo.

-Descansa mañana será un día agitado.

Aun sonriendo, la adolecente se transformó en un pequeño Margay y se acomodó encima del abdomen vendado del pelinegro durmiéndose en el acto. Riki recogió los platos encima del carrito dándose cuenta de dos cosas, la primera, el Comandante de Barba Blanca había llevado un enorme plato a la pequeña Spade aunque eso no apaciguaría ni de lejos el hambre de Luffy , la segunda, Luffy no se quejó exigiendo más comida, por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

Era oficial. Luffy estaba mueriendo de hambre.

Eran, si su reloj biológico no le fallaba, las 6 de la mañana.

Ella no era de las que despertaba temprano pero su estómago no dejaba de gruñir.

Luffy observo a Ace dormir, le había agotado casi toda su energía física y mental hacer que las células de Ace hicieran lo que ella les había pedido, si bien había sido rápido fue doloroso, para ella y para Ace. Haber usado la Noo Noo no Mi le había agotado, aunque no tanto como al pecoso, si bien a ella le dio un dolor psíquico lo de Ace fue un desgaste fisico, estaría dormido por lo menos hasta el mediodía si es que tenía suerte, así que no tenía que preocuparse, aún.

Ace era bien cabezota cuando se lo proponía.

Luffy conocía a Ace como a ella misma, y apenas el pecoso se despertará atacaría a Barba Blanca; no quería intervenir, casi lo hizo cuando vio a Ace caer al mar, y si bien sabía que no le ganaría al Yonko le daría una buena pelea.

No debía de ser una genio para conocer las intenciones de Barba Blanca, quería a Ace; antes de que Riki le trajera la comida se puso a sopesar las posibles razones de Barba Blanca para querer a Ace, era fuerte de eso nadie dudaba ¡rechazo el puñetero puesto de Shishibukai con un demonio! Pero había algo más, no sabía que era, pero lo vio su sonrisa cuando le dio el golpe que lanzo a Ace fuera del barco; dejaría esos pensamientos por el momento, tenía que ir por su bolsa al Fire Horse.

Soltando un suspiro, aun en su forma de Margay, se levantó de la cama que compartía con Ace. Ser un Margay se estaba volviendo algo útil, no como la vez que fue un Tiger Lord. Luffy dio un último vistazo a su dormido hermano, le había quitado la venda de la cabeza por lo que sus cabellos azabaches le cubrían la frente, las vendas del abdomen se las dejo para que soportaran el acelerado proceso de reestructuración celular.

 _Lo que decidas, te seguiré. Siempre lo hare, Ace-nii._

Luffy salto de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido y salió por la puerta de la enfermería. Camino por la oscuridad sin importarle mucho, sentía a todos dormir y podía ocultar su presencia bastante bien, anoche había comido muy por debajo de su ración normal y moría de hambre. Iria por su bolsa y tomaría un par de cosas de la cocina del barco.

Luffy a lo lejos escuchaba varios pasos, por lo menos unas cinco personas; su Haki de Observación le decía donde estaban las personas que estaban llegando con pasos perezosos, sin más empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta salir a cubierta sin ser descubierta por ninguno de suponía eran los chefs; ya estaba amaneciendo, el aire salado y fresco de la mañana la golpeo, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la vida en altamar. Shanks siempre le dijo que el aire del mar era el olor de la libertad y no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien golpeando una olla levantando a la tripulación que lanzaban maldiciones a la persona que los despertaba.

Ya en cubierta observo el barco de los Piratas de Spade. El Fire Horse a unos 30 metros, el mar debía de haberlo movido un poco.

El barco de los Piratas Spade tenía dos mástiles con las velas de color negro. La primera de las velas dejaba la imagen de la Jolly Roger de la tripulación, crear esa Jolly Roger fue lo primero que hicieron Ace y ella apenas dejar la villa que los vio crecer, cada vez que la veía se sentía de algún modo orgullosa, aunque solo lograse pintar una pequeña parte. El mascarón de proa tenía la forma de un caballo con fuego detrás y en lugar de cuerdas habían atado a cadenas alrededor, se divirtió mucho cuando consiguieron el barco. Habian hecho que Riki maldijese como poseso cuando le hicieron celebrar con ellos por conseguir un barco.

Tal vez no pudiese cambiar de forma, si es que no quería ser notada, pero podía usar la fuerza que le daban, corrió hasta la barandilla del Moby Dick para impulsarse, sonrió internamente al escuchar el suave crujir de la madera. Cayo ágilmente sobre las patas delanteras para correr en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Ace. La habitación era un desastre con todos los papeles tirados en el piso, recordó vagamente como Ace trataba una y otra vez de escribirle una carta a Makino, le enviaban una cada par de meses junto con una fotografía de los lugares que visitaban, desde que ella no podía coger una pluma Ace hacia ambas cartas, una con ella dictándole lo que quería decirle a la peli verde y la otra destruyendo hojas en vanos intentos de hacer una carta, arreglaría el desorden después.

Luffy volvió a transformarse en ella misma con un poco de dificultad, se sintió algo mareada, camino tambaleándose ligeramente antes de poder sujetarse del único librero de la habitación, la mayoría eran libros que compro en las islas que pasaban, solo dos de ellos eran realmente importantes. Sabo le había dado el amor por los libros, a Ace y a ella aunque aquello era más culpa de ella que otra cosa. Lo poco que podían conservar de él eran las cosas que ella robo de él.

Luffy tuvo la mirada algo borrosa, sí que se había sobre esforzado. Pero era entendible, había curado hace poco las heridas de la pelea de Ace con Jimbe y además que también había curado todas las quemaduras del resto de la tripulación por la pared de fuego que su hermano había hecho y para rematar había vuelto a curar a Ace. Aún era débil, pero se volvería más fuerte.

Luffy se mordio el labio fuertemente hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Tenía que ser fuerte.

La pelinegra hizo respiraciones antes de estar segura que podía estar en pie sin caer, cogió el primer libro con extremo cuidado tratando de no dañarlo, el empastado en su tiempo pudo haberse considerado fino y elegante pero ahora se encontraba descolorido y con las hojas en un estado frágil, estrecho el libro contra su pecho con absoluto cariño ¿Desde hace cuánto que no puede perderse en sus páginas? ¿Desde hace cuánto no lo podía sostenerlo correctamente?, era agradable poder volver a hacerlo.

-Sabo-nii. –El nombre salió sin querer en un susurro triste, sentía el momento agridulce cuando las una de las tantas memorias que tenia de él llegaron.

 **Flashback**

 _Luffy se sobo la cabeza con el enorme chincon mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer._

 _-¡Tonto Ace-nii, no soy una bebe llorona!_

 _El pecoso delante de ella se veía algo culpable pero rápidamente se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño._

 _-¿Y entonces por qué sigues soltando lágrimas, tu, estúpida BEBE llorona?!_

 _-¡Porque me pegaste muy fuerte!_

 _-¡Lloras porque eres débil!_

 _-Idiota_

 _-Bebe llorona._

 _-¡No soy una bebe!_

 _-B-E-B-E_

 _Luffy no pudo contenerse y volvió a soltar unas gruesas lagrimas que fueron rápidamente secadas antes de caer, un pañuelo le cubrió momentáneamente la vista cuando este desapareció lo primero que vio fue un sombrero de copa alto de color azul, fue bajando la mirada descubriendo una mata de cortos cabellos rubios para luego ver la cara del niño mayor que ella pero de la misma edad que Ace, los brillantes ojos azules y esa sonrisa con un diente de leche faltante la tranquilizaron al instante, las ganas de llorar se le fueron al cuando abrazo al niño rubio._

 _-Hey, Lu ¿por qué estas llorando?_

 _La pequeña no se contuvo y se lanzo a abrazar al rubio._

 _-Sabo-nii, Ace-nii me pego muy fuerte._

 _Luffy vio a Sabo suspirar antes ir hasta donde Ace se encontraba refunfuñando, con ella aun pegada a el, y darle un golpe en la cabeza por lo cual ella rio pero la risa le duro poco cuando recibió el mismo trato._

 _-¡OYE! –Tanto Ace como Luffy se sobaron el lugar herido en el que empezaba a hacerse un chinchón._

 _Sabo dio su fatídica mirada de estate quieto a lo que los pelinegros se tranquilizaron en el acto. Nadie quería a un Sabo molesto. Nadie._

 _El rubio suspiro._

 _-Ace, Luffy es menor que nosotros no le puedes golpear tan fuerte, recuerda los modales que te enseño Makino– Ace simplemente volteo el rostro pero los otros dos niños ya había visto la culpa en sus ojos y el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-Shishishishi!_

 _Luffy se rio bastante del sonrojo de Ace, desde que le presento a Makino cada vez que se la mencionaba o la veía su pecoso hermano se ponía rojo como un tomate ._

 _Sabo simplemente suprimio sus risas antes de voltear hacia su hermana._

 _-Y Luffy tienes que aprender a defenderte mejor, alguno de los animales te comerá si es que no eres capaz de devolverle los golpes de Ace o los mios, por que no usas tu..–_

 _-No quiero_

 _Luffy volteo la cara haciendo un puchero. No usaría su Akuma no Mi, la odiaba_

 _Sabo movió sus manos apaciguadoramente mientras Ace negaba con la cabeza. Ambos sabían del odio de Luffy por su Akuma no Mi. Por no usarla era que prácticamente muere en manos de Bluejam._

 _-Ya, ya ¿porque no vamos a cazar un poco?_

 _Ante la nueva perspectiva todo el problema que olvidado._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Una lagrima traicionera se derramo por el rostro de la menor antes de que esta se pudiese dar cuenta. Haber perdido a Sabo era una herida que no sanaría nunca, ni en ella ni en Ace.

Luffy agito la cabeza aclarando su mente, no podía deprimirse aún, cogió el segundo libro, este era más pequeño pero aun pasado los años conservaba su forma. Ese libro les había sido igual de útil que el primero, mas aun cuando encontraron la Akuma no Mi de Ace.

Luffy camino con ambos libros en la mano hasta la cama dejando ambos objetos, para luego agacharse debajo de la cama y sacar una pequeña mochila de lona y cuero, la abrió cerciorándose que todo estuviese dentro, rápidamente metió ambos libros, ya acabado su objetivo podría ir a buscar algo de comer. No estaba ni Riki, ni los chefs para detenerla después de todo, solo tendría que lidiar con el candado de Sanji.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, ¿que tal?¿bien?... ok al fic, Va a ser largo, eso practicamente tengalo puesto en piedra. y chicas(os) mis psdt son subliminales *3* asi amaran mas a Marco... ¿A que el hombre esta bueno? ok desvario pero tenemos un punto. Read ya!**

 **Love D. Campbell: Holaaaa! La charla de Ace es algo como una serie de amenazas... y bn algo mas, solo imagina a la version hermano sobreprotector diciendo mira-a-mi-hermana-mas-de-dos-segundos-y-te-castro o algo asi lol. No especificamente, Riki puede ser bastante terrorifico cuando quiere, ahora solo esta siguiendo ordenes de Ace ;) ... Y bn, si bien Luffy en canon era algo despistado aqui tambien tenia que ser!. Y si, Sanji es parte de la tripulacion pero eso lo veras mas adelante, no spoiler!... No olvidemos que Marco tambien es un segundo al mando y puede dar miedo, mas aun siendo casi el niñero de la tripulacion lol, tendran sus momentos**

 **MugiwaraNoAndrea: awww gracias! Ya estoy escribiendo mi olvidado SeF(no se me ocurrio abreviarlo hasta que tu lo hiciste o.O) ...ok a este fic, hacer esto me tiene el cerebro algo revuelto ya que como todos los AUs que escribo quiero que sea lo mas coherente que pueda, no soy perfeccionista pero tampoco me gusta entregar cualquier cosa, me tiene que gustar para recien publicar, tengo que estar del 80 al 100 % segura de como va la linea para poder hacerlo. Y omfg no sabes como de felices me haces al decir que te gusta como narro! Gracias!**

 **Psdt. Marco is sexy as hell!**

 **One piece no me pertenece... pero seriamente estoy considerando patentar el MarLu *3***

* * *

 **Cap.5 Desorientado**

Para cuando había empezado a atardecer la mayoría ya habían comido y terminado sus quehaceres en el Moby Dick, si bien seguían en su misma posición desde el ataque de los Spade, el ambiente se encontraba más relajado.

Los miembros de la tripulación de los Spade se encontraban en cubierta, aunque saltaba a la vista que todos estaban con el ánimo algo decaído ya que fueron echados bruscamente de la enfermería por Selma y es que la mujer mandaba en sus dominios. Nadie podía darle la contraria.

Haruta no entendía cómo es que esos piratas parecían algo más relajados, si ella estuviera en su posición ya habría intentado matar a cuanto pirata o marino se le pusiese en el camino, cosa que ninguno de los Spade había hecho; si tenían sus armas con ellos y parecían estar alertas, pero no era como si estuviesen agresivos, aunque si lucían preocupados por su capitán.

Haruta chasqueo la lengua.

El chico estaba dándole más de un dolor de cabeza, estaban en la misma posición siendo un blanco fácil para otros piratas y según los vientos una tormenta estaba por llegar, y si bien la tormenta no era culpa de nadie, chocaría con ellos si es que no se movían.

La comandante camino por cubierta con algunos reportes para Oyaji ya que solo se los daban directamente cuando Marco salía, sino eran regularmente revisados por el comandante de primera división. Haruta rogaba a cuanto santo se le venía a la cabeza porque Marco no tardase más de un par de horas en volver ya que el era la voz de la razón en el barco. No quería volver a detener otra boda masiva de todos con todos por más que fuese divertido reírse de sus caras luego de que sus cerebros salían de los efectos del alcohol.

Antes de que Haruta pudiese tan siquiera llegar frente a Oyaji, paso un borrón amarillo y negro en llamas.

El mocoso.

Haruta puso la mano en su espada lista para atacar, mas por costumbre que otra cosa.

El mocoso se lanzó con el puño cubierto en llamas hacia Oyaji quien estaba con los ojos cerrados. La comandante saco su libreta de notas garabateando rapidante, le tomo solo segundos, pero cuando levanto la vista ya todo había terminado, el mocoso había intentado golpear a Oyaji cuando este rápidamente le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a volar derribando una pared, los chicos que la arreglasen se quejarían por el trabajo extra. Prácticamente podía empezar a escucharlos.

La comandante se quedó parada observando la recién derribada pared para luego escuchar como una sarta de maldiciones se empezaba a oir, maldiciones bastante creativas para ser sincera. Haruta volteo a ver a su Oyaji solo para ver la sonrisa que este tenía, pocas eran las veces tenía esa sonrisa, y las veces había visto fueron antes de que se uniera alguien a la tripulación.

¿Ahora, como hacía para que su casi-hermano dejase de ir por la cabeza de Oyaji?

La comandante vio por el rabillo del ojo como los Spades veían la pelea, algunos de ellos parecían querer unirse pero ninguno se movió. Un bulto en los brazos del que, por lo que sabía, era el segundo de los Spade llamo su atención pero fue rápidamente olvidado por la risa de Oyaji

-Gurarara ¿Y por qué quieres mi cabeza?

El mocoso no parecía muy feliz mientras salía del hueco en la pared mientras se cogía su nariz que había empezado a sangrar a borbotones, posiblemente rota, lanzándole una mirada de muerte a Oyaji.

Haruta tenía que admitir que esa mirada le helo la sangre por un segundo y eso era bastante difícil de conseguir.

-No te incumbe.

Oyaji no dejo de sonreír ante la negativa.

-Intentas matarme, claro que me incumbe. ¿Por que mejor no te unes a mi familia, a mi tripulación? Conviértete en mi hijo.

La sonrisa de Oyaji no vacilo en ningún momento, iba enserio en conservar al mocoso, aunque decirle eso fue una mala decisión. Ace tenía llamas alrededor de los hombros listo para la batalla, otra vez

-¡Ni aunque el inferno se congele, viejo loco! no tienes derecho a pedirme nada, ni a mi ni a mi tripulación.

La frialdad con la que lo dijo hizo que le pasara a mas de uno un escalofrió.

Sin importarle el sangrado de su nariz el mocoso volvió a atacar a Oyaji, esta vez ya no uso sus puños, hizo con sus manos alusión a pistolas y empezó a disparar, todo indicio de ataque fue repelido por el biesto, el mocoso corrió impulsándose con fuego tirando una patada envuelta en llamas atrapada por la mano de Oyaji, le dio tres vueltas en el aire antes de lanzarlo a los barriles.

Algunos piratas en cubierta torcieron el gesto, aquello lucia doloroso.

-Gurarara buen intento mocoso. Cof cof

La toz de Oyaji volvía a aparecer, mientras Haruta corría vio como Selma aparecía detrás de la silla de Oyaji para atenderle con el resto de las enfermeras siguiéndole de cerca; la botella de sake con el despiste de la pelea había sido alejada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Oyaji?

La toz de Barba Blanca siguió por unos buenos segundos antes de que pudiese tan siquiera asentir.

-No te preocupes, hija mía, este viejo cuerpo aún tiene para rato.

Haruta asintió aceptando fácilmente las palabras aunque una parte de su cerebro le recordaba constantemente que aquello podía no ser cierto.

Selma reviso el pulso de Barba Blanca antes de que este llamase su atención.

-Selma, hija mía, ¿porque no curas al mocoso?

Selma lanzo una mirada molesta hacia Oyaji, pocos eran los que lo hacían y muchos los que desaprobaban ese hecho.

-Oyaji con el debido respeto, _ese_ mocoso se atrevió a salir de la enfermería. Que sufra una hora y luego le curare.

Haruta observo al pecoso de lejos y anoto algunas cosas en su libreta antes de hablar.

-Selma no creo que te tengas que preocupar por el mocoso, ya le estan curando.

Ante las palabras de la comandante todos observaron como Hanna le pasaba un botiquín a uno de los Spade mientras este limpiaba la sangre seca del inconsciente capitán de los Spade.

-¡Hannah! –El reproche era mas que palpable asi como la molestia en la voz de la doctora.

Haruta sonrió de lado, las cosas se pondrían algo divertidas.

La enfermera dejo en botiquín y después de un corto intercambio con el pirata corrió devuelta a su posición para enfrentarse a una iracunda Selma. Sin importarle el peligro de la mirada de Selma, Hannah le sonrió como quien nunca ha roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Si, Selma-sensei?

La doctora entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber, porque infiernos le diste el botiquín?

La enfermera miro desde Oyaji, las enfermeras, la comandante hasta llegar nuevamente a Selma poniendo sus manos en las caderas antes de responder.

-Me lo pidió y dijo porfavor. ¿Sabe desde cuando no escucho esa palabra? A sido un largo tiempo y no me pude negar.

Hannah era una de las tres hermanas que Selma había tomado como aprendices y era una de las enfermeras que mas tiempo había estado en el barco, y de las pocas que contestaba a Selma sin titubear. Pero también era una de las que más se quejaba sobre la falta de modales en el Barco sin importarle el hecho de que mas de uno le repitiese que eran piratas y no marines o nobles.

Antes de que Selma empezara a mostrar por que se la conocía como demonio, Oyaji intervino.

-Hannah, niña, lleva al doctor y al mocoso a la enfermería para que les atiendan.

Selma parecía querer replica pero se contuvo ante la mirada de Oyaji. Hasta ella sabía cuando callar.

-Selma, hija mía, vigila al doctor y revisa al niño ahora.

-Si, Oyaji.

Ambas mujeres castañas se fueron en dirección del doctor y el inconsciente capitán.

Apenas Selma desapareció llevándose consigo al doctor y al capitán de los Spade seguidos por Hannah, Oyaji miro la botella de sake que había sido alejada de él, la comandante sonrió entendiendo el mensaje. Sin importarle las protestas de las enfermeras que quedaron, total a la única que le podía tener verdadero miedo era a Selma y esta no estaba presente, cogió la gran botella de sake y camino hasta estar frente a Oyaji lanzándole la botella con una sonrisa de lado.

Barba Blanca apenas atrapo la botella le dio un gran trago.

-Imagino que no viniste solo para observar el espectáculo.

La comandante soltó una risilla recordando sus anotaciones, sabía que Oyaji sabia lo que planeaba hacer.

-No. –La comandante dejo los reportes a los pies de la enorme silla que usaba su Oyaji, ya luego el los leería o se los dejaría a Marco. –Una tormenta está por llegar y chocara con nosotros si no nos movemos pronto.

Haruta esperaba recibir la orden de movilización pero esta nunca llego.

-Nos quedaremos un poco mas. –Barba Blanca dio un trago corto a su botella.

La comandante frunció el ceño. Si bien el Moy Dick podía soportar cualquier tormenta nunca era bueno involucrarse en una.

-Oyaji por favor, necesitamos movernos no podemos seguir arriesgándonos por un simple barco.

Barba Blanca iba a tomar otro sorbo de sake pero dejo la botella a medio camino.

-¿Que harías tu si tuviésemos que dejar el Moby Dick? –A Haruta se le agrandaron los ojos y juraba que casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula. Nunca se imaginó esa posibilidad, ni en sus mas profundas pesadillas, era impensable, imposible. No dejaría el Moby Dick así estuviese a punto de hundirse. –Veo que entendiste, hija mía.

Haruta se sintió algo avergonzada por su pedido.

-Si, Oyaji. Lo siento, no volveré a decirlo.

Barba Blanca sonrió luego de tomar un largo trago de sake.

-¿Algo mas, hija mía?

La comandante asintio

-Teach llamo usando un Den Den Mushi de la marina, los interceptaron antes de que pudiesen llegar a Sabaody, han manejado la situación pero perdieron un cuarto de la mercancía que le quitamos a los corsarios. –A la comandante no le gusto la noticia de haber perdido parte de lo que le habían quitado a las mascotas del gobierno, habían muy pocos piratas que se vendían a si mismos al gobierno, los Shishibukais eran un caso aparte. – Nos esperaran en Sabody.

Barba Blanca asintió sin importarle la mercancía perdida, solo esperaba que sus hijos estuviesen a salvo hasta que se reunieran.

* * *

Luffy apenas vio como Toki iba a curar al pelinegro, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que Barba Blanca iba enserio con el hecho de querer a Ace en su tripulación ,y la segunda, que Ace no le podría vencer, le dolía ese hecho su orgulloso hermano era fuerte pero no estaba, aun, al nivel del Yonko.

Toda la tripulación de los Spade que hasta ahora estaba riñendo mentalmente a Luffy, miraron atentamente a la pequeña Margay en los brazos de Riki, el cual al notar que esta no les hacia caso suspiro, no le era nada nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo, Luffy?

Luffy alzo la mirada hacia Riki para luego negar antes de liberarse de su agarre cayendo limpiamente en el suelo; el resto de los Spade la miraban aun con algo de reproche, la habían estado sermoneando por haber ido al barco sin decirle nada a nadie, tampoco es como se hubiesen dado cuenta ellos mismos solo que vieron la mochila de la pelinegra en la enfermería cuando fueron a visitar a un durmiente Ace, la cual ahora se encontraba en el hombro de Riki; los mas molestos por la pequeña escapada de Luffy eran los trillizos chefs, aunque estos internamente estaban contentos porque Luffy hubiese comido algo, la habían sermoneado mas por que se metiera en su cocina.

 _Iré a ayudar a Toki con Ace_

Les hablo mentalmente a todos quienes acostumbrados como estaban solo suspiraron viendo como Luffy desparecía por la misma puerta que habían usado Tokuro y la doctora , por mas que la sermonearan no les prestaría atención.

Riki agito la cabeza antes de sentarse al estilo indio mientras sacaba su navaja y la limpiaba con parcimonia.

-No me sorprendería que el cartel de se busca de Tokuro un día apareciera con el apodo que Luffy le puso.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia, _Ricardino?_

Lotus miro al segundo al mando con una sonrisa de lado disfrutando el momento antes de que el resto de los Spade soltara sus risas contenidas, otros como Yosu y los trillizos chefs se rieran a carcajadas hasta caer al suelo. Riki solo torció el gesto, ya hasta su propio nombre le era extraño.

* * *

Ace despertó con la mente media ida, luego de ser lanzado a los barriles le había dado su ataque de narcolepsia. Tenía que conseguir su medicamento y saber en qué momento del día se encontraba.

No abrió los ojos escuchando voces a su alrededor.

-No tiene ninguna costilla rota, no hay contusión y la herida de la operación no está. ¿Tiene alguna clase de curación acelerada?

La primera voz era de una mujer, por como se escuchaba una mujer muy molesta y curiosa.

-Se podría decir así, señorita. –Ace reconocio la voz de inmediato, Tokuro el medico de su tripulación. –¿Me permitiría usar su equipo para tratarle, por favor? El mío se encuentra en el Fire Horse y no creo que pueda ir hasta ahí por el momento.

Hubo un poco de silencio antes de que la voz de otra mujer se oyera.

-Lo ve Selma-sensei este hombre si es un caballero no como muchos de los brutos que tenemos por hermanos. Déjele usar el equipo por ahora.

Se escucho un resoplido hasta que la voz de Selma, la primera mujer que hablo, volvió a intervenir.

-Hannah, cállate por un momento, quieres. ¿Y usted..?

Hubo una pausa en la cual el doctor respondió rápidamente.

-Tokuro a su servicio, señoritas.

La voz tranquila de Tokuro era algo que usualmente calmaba a las personas a su alrededor, y al parecer también funcionaba con ,por como iba la conversación, Selma.

-Muy bien, Tokuro. Podrá usar el equipo cuando me explique como es que el mocoso no tiene ninguna costilla rota.

Ace dejo de escucharle para abrir los ojos, la luz le molesto la visión por unos segundos, parpadeo un par de veces antes de observar al hombre con sombrero de copa y pañoleta. Le dolía la cara, llevo una mano siendo detenida por el doctor de su tripulación. Miro sobre su abdomen sin ver las vendas que tenia, suponía que era obra de la primera mujer que hablo, ¿Selma, tal vez? Si así era; giro su cabeza a ambos lados dándose cuenta que estaba en el mismo lugar que despertó la primera vez, en la enorme enfermería de Barba Blanca, ya lo suponía, la cama no era precisamente cómoda.

-Capitán, qué bueno que despierta. –El pecoso asintió mirando al doctor de su tripulación con una pregunta muda. –Solo tienes la nariz rota.

Ace asintió, iba a preguntar por su hermana pero apenas apoyarse sobre su codo se vio a las dos mujeres con trajes blancos, la primera era una chica en sus tempranos veintes con vestimenta de enfermera que le miraba con curiosidad y la segunda, por la bata suponía era la doctora, aunque no se veía tan joven como la primera, la doctora le miraba entre molesta y curiosa; ambas mujeres eran castañas y de ojos marrones.

-Tienes alguna clase de curación acelerada o algo por el estilo, mocoso?

Ace frunciendo el ceño la ignoro lo que pareció exaspera a la mujer, la garganta le molestaba la tenia seca, al parecer la enfermera, ¿Hannah?, lo noto alcanzándole un vaso de agua, miro con el ceño fruncido el vaso que le extendieron para luego mirar a la enfermera, la chica tenia agallas no se había amedrentado ante su mirada ni borro su sonrisa. Cogió el vaso y se lo bebió de golpe.

Ya con la garganta hidratada volvió a mirar a la enfermera devolviéndole el vaso.

-Gracias.

Si bien habia sido cortante, habia dado las gracias. Makino le enseño modales a Luffy y a él, y Riki siempre se los recordaban así que tenía que usarlos aunque no quisiese.

-De~nada~

Al parecer a la enfermera, ¿Hanna?, le gusto el trato por que le respondió con voz cantarina antes de volverse a ver a la doctora con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Lo ve Selma-sensei hasta su capitán es educado.

Solo se escucho un bufido molesto de la mencionada.

No le importo, observo a Tokuro en silencio, el doctor había sacado, sin llamar la atención, un frasco lleno de capsulas que reconoció al instante. ¡Su medicina para la narcolepsia!

Cuando el doctor volvió a guardar el frasco en su saco ya le había pasado la medicina a su capitán que ingeniosamente hizo como si se fuese a tocar la nariz lanzando la capsula en su boca tragándola. Todo fue en meros segundos en los cuales ninguna de las dos castañas se percataron de nada.

-¿Donde esta?

Tokuro escucho al pecoso hablar despacio pero aun así fue escuchado por ambas mujeres que se le quedaron mirando sin comprender, antes de que el doctor pudiese responder apareció Luffy, aun en su forma de Margay, saltando a la camilla.

 _Aquí, Ace-nii._

Al tener mas cerca de la felina Ace le sonrió como siempre lo hacia con ella, por suerte el ala de su sombrero le cubría el rostro así no lo verían las enfermeras, para Tokuro esa era una faceta que ya conocía así que no le dio ni una segunda mirada.

Ace rascaba las orejas de la felina cariñosamente sin percatarse de la mirada curiosa de ambas mujeres que miraban a la Margay con la misma pregunta en sus mentes. _¿Cómo no la vieron antes?_ Ambas acallaron sus pensamientos auto convenciéndose de que era debido al ajetreo en el que se había encontrado el Moby Dick con los Spade.

Ace siguió rasqueteando la orejas de Luffy que había empezado a ronronear, se aclaro un poco la garganta .

-Tokuro.

El doctor de los Spade sonrió al escuchar la voz algo nasal de su capitán producto de la nariz rota, con Luffy ahí no necesitaría ninguna intervención de su parte.

-¿Si, Capitán?

-¿El trio Yai? –El trio Yai fue otro de los apodos de Luffy que se quedo con la tripulación, los cocineros trillizos Yaisuke, Yaihiro y Yaimaro, a diferencia de otras personas a las que la pelinegra le había puesto apodos a estos les gusto e incluso en más de una ocasión se habían presentado de ese modo.

-Con los demás en cubierta.

Ace asintió dejando de rascar las orejas de la felina, que movió la cabeza en busca de mas mimos pero al no encontrarlos miro molesta a su hermano, este sonrió de lado moviendo la cabeza.

-Diles que traigan algo del barco muero de hambre.

Apenas las palabras fueron pronunciadas un pelirrojo con peinado extravagante vestido de chef con una pañoleta amarilla atada al cuello entro en la enfermería con una sonrisa demasiado feliz sin importarle las miradas que recibió de la enfermera y doctora que hasta ahora solo observaban el intercambio ente los Spade.

-Pues no se diga más mocoso. Venga, vamos a la cocina ahí comerás algo. –Thach camino tranquilamente hasta quedar cerca del pelinegro que había reacomodado su posición sentándose al borde de la cama con el ¿cómo le había llamado Marco? No importaba, el gato que estaba en cubierta estaba cómodamente sentado al lado del pelinegro, al parecer este era el dueño. Thach noto lo hinchada que tenia la nariz y el Angulo no muy favorecedor en el que se encontraba, Oyaji si que le golpeo fuerte, la sangre había sido limpiada pero aun así lucia terrible. –Por cierto, soy Thach comandante de la cuarta división del Moby Dick.

Ace observo la mano que le fue extendida antes de apartarla de un manotazo frunciendo el ceño.

-No comeré nada que venga de Barba Blanca.

Al parecer su comentario no cambio el humor del comandante que siguió sonriendo mientras se sobaba la mano golpeada, esta ves al mirarle fue con seriedad.

-Mientras yo este aquí ninguna persona bordo quedara con hambre así que no seas terco y vamos. –Ante la negativa del pelinegro, Thach observo al doctor de los Spade que guardaba silencio al igual que Selma y Hannah, observando el intercambio; la gata seguía sentada sin moverse observando al comandante con lo que parecía ser curiosidad. –¿Sabes que solo necesitaríamos golpear a tu tripulación lejos de aquí para que se te quite lo terco y ya esta?

El comentario hizo distintas reacciones en los presentes, ambas castañas quisieran golpear al comandante por su falta de tacto, por otro lado el doctor de los Spade solo sacudió la cabeza sabiendo lo que pasaría, Luffy se había tensado sacando involuntariamente sus garras, no es que estuviese asustada del comandante sino que el mero hecho de imaginar a la tripulación de los Spade lejos le traía malos recuerdos y Ace sabiendo como hizo sentir el comentario a Luffy no pudo mas que mandarle una mirada de muerte al comandante mientras la habitación se calentaba un par de grados, nadie tocaba a su tripulación sin represalias.

-Inténtalo. Y. No. Vez. Otro. Día. Mas.

La voz de Ace envió escalofríos a los presentes, el comandante cayendo en cuenta de lo que dijo trato de calmarle poniendo ambas manos delante de si mismo de manera apaciguadora.

Marco e Izo tenían razón, algún día lo matarían por ser tan bocazas.

-Ya, ya. No te sulfures, solo bromeo.

Ace bajo de la camilla dándole una ultima mirada furibunda al comandante antes de coger en brazos a Luffy.

 _Vamos a curarte, Ace-nii_

Ace le sonrió a su hermana asintiendo, nadie veía su sonrisa ya que su sombrero le cubría, nadie con excepción de Tokuro se percató del intercambio entre los hermanos. Ace empezó a caminar a la salida de la enfermería aun con Luffy en brazos, se detuvo antes de voltear ligeramente la mirada al doctor de los Spade que seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

-¿Vienes o no, Tokuro?

-Por supuesto, Capitán. –El doctor empezó a seguir a los hermanos.

Selma avanzo rápidamente dándose cuenta que el mocoso seguía herido y se estaba yendo de _SU_ enfermería sin estar curado.

-Espera un momento, mocoso. De mi enfermería no sales hasta que estés recuperado, curación veloz o no aun necesitas una intervención, esa nariz sigue rota y te quedaras aquí hasta que yo lo diga.

Tokuro se interpuso entre la furiosa doctora y su capitán previniendo una tragedia, sabia como reaccionaba Ace ante las ordenes. No era a la tripulación a la que Ace quería matar.

-Señorita Selma, no creo qu… –Tokuro dejo de hablar al sentí la mano de Ace en su hombro antes de que este caminara un par de pasos pasándole.

-Déjalo, Tokuro. –Aunque el pecoso no le vio, el doctor asintió rogando porque su capitán no fuera muy rudo. Ace observo a la doctora Selma la cual fruncía el ceño profundamente, casi como el mismo. –Eres la doctora por lo que veo. –A Ace no le hacia falta mirar a Luffy para saber que quería irse ya que esta se removía algo incomoda.

-¿Y que si lo soy? –La doctora se cruzo de brazos aun mirándole furibunda.

-Te agradezco el hecho de ayudar con mi mis heridas y todo cuando mi doctor no tenia el equipo. –Selma mantenía aun el ceño fruncido cuando vio por primera vez los ojos del capitán de los Spade, sus ojos negros eran fríos e inexpresivos al mirarla, después de mucho tiempo empezó a sentirse indefensa ante un pirata. El pirata miraba a la doctora como si no valiese nada ni le importara a lo que esra se removió algo incomoda, y su ceño comenzó a desaparecer. Todos escuchaban como la voz de Ace iba haciéndose cada vez mas fría. –Pero no te permito darme ni una sola orden, no eres ni serás nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo o no que hacer.

La voz de Ace hizo eco en la enfermería, diciendo lo que parecía una verdad absoluta, sobraba decir que cada palabra fue dicha fríamente.

Selma únicamente se quedo estática en su posición.

Para Ace nadie fuera de su tripulación tenia voto en sus decisiones ni en sus acciones. Sin decir mas el pelinegro abandono la habitación con la Luffy en brazos, la cual parecía algo triste, seguido del doctor de los Spade que no se veía sorprendido por el trato que su capitán le dio a la doctora.

Hannah y Thach observaron el intercambio en silencio, nadie le había hablado así a Selma, ella siempre sabia como hacer su voluntad sin que la intimidasen pero esta vez era como si le hubiesen regañado tal niña encaprichada y por como se veía no parecía haberlo tomado bien del todo.

* * *

Marco vio te Moby Dick a lo lejos, calculaba unos 40 nudos.

Había ido a la convocatoria que hizo Dragón el Revolucionario para presentar a su segundo, Sabo ¨El Caballero Sangriento¨. El mocoso se había ganado su apodo por sus maneras y su forma de pelear, como todos los revolucionarios no tenia ni un mínimo atisbo de discriminación y se notaba fuerte, el mocoso era rubio y con una cicatriz que le cubría el ojo y parte de la cara, fue cortes al entregarle un Den Den Mushi de una sola vía para la comunicación siempre y cuando se necesitase ayuda con las Islas bajo la protección de Oyaji o quisieran hacer alguna propuesta. Tener el favor de los Revolucionarios era prácticamente lo mismo que encontrar una bolsa llena de monedas de oro en una playa.

Se había reunido con los Revolucionarios a tempranas horas de la mañana en una Isla de Invierno, al finalizar su reunión fue al pueblo por algo para la felina, aun no sabía como pero su imagen venia cada cierto tiempo a su mente. Al final, decidió no dedicarle ni un segundo pensamiento a la razón.

Marco avanzo hasta sobrevolar el Moby Dick, veía a Oyaji siendo atendido por las enfermeras, había algunas marcas de quemaduras por la cubierta y señales de destrucción así que suponía que el pecoso había despertado; la tripulación de los Spade estaban reunidos cerca del mástil con lo que parecía ser una discusión entre el segundo al mando y tres hombres muy parecidos, no le dio importancia.

Cayo en picada para detenerse a metros de la silla de Oyaji cuidando que el enorme paquete que traía no cogiera parte de sus flamas mientras volvía a su forma humana.

-Oyaji ,yoi.

Oyaji le miro mientras una de las enfermeras le conectaba el suero a uno de sus brazos.

-¿Marco, hijo mío, que era lo que querían Los Revolucionarios?

Marco se acerco saludando con la cabeza a algunas de las enfermeras que le saludaron, cogió el enorme saco que traía poniéndolo detrás de él, algunas miraron con la misma curiosidad que Oyaji por saber el contenido del saco, pero ignoro aquello. Er raro que trajese algo de sus viajes, mas aun de uno tan corto.

-Presentar a su nuevo segundo al mando, yoi. Por lo que tengo entendido a pasado casi toda su vida con Dragón y los Revolucionarios, yoi. –Marco rebusco en su bolsillo antes de sacar un Den Den Mushi durmiente con un sombrero de copa azul. –Me dio esto para que nos comuniquemos con él, yoi.

Barba Blanca asintió sin quitar la mirada del enorme paquete tras Marco.

-Dáselo a Haruta y que lo ponga en el cuarto de comunicaciones.

-Lo hare, yoi –Marco asintió.

El Comandante de la Primera Division daba por hecho que el paquete que traía consigo había llamado la atención de Oyaji. El paquete a sus espaldas, el cual no era precisamente pequeño y tampoco era como si lo quisiese ocultar, aunque tampoco era como si pudiese. Si bien Oyaji no pregunto en la cena por qué solo comió fruta o tampoco le dijo ni cuestiono nada cuando le asigno ir al encuentro con los revolucionarios sabía que lo que Oyaji quería era conocer sobre sus acciones previas. Él tampoco sabía porque lo hacía, al menos no había pensado profundamente sobre ello.

-¿No dirás que es lo que trajiste?

-Es salmón, yoi. –Lo había comprado en el pueblo de la isla donde se reunió con los revolucionarios, en realidad no sabía que comprarle pero en vista de que Thach le dijo que no tenían pescado no se le ocurrió nada mejor que traerle.

Oyaji le sonrió, soltando un quedo bostezo, el nuevo suero que le estaban poniendo lograba adormilarle un poco los sentidos.

\- ¿Oyaji, estas bien, yoi?

Dándole un trago a la botella de sake rio

-Guarara este cuerpo tiene para un tiempo más, hijo mío. Si tuviese algo de sake incluso duraría más.

Ante lo último, las enfermeras no dudaron en expresar su desaprobación.

Marco aunque conservaba esa expresión aburrida de siempre sonrió, esperaba que ese tiempo fuera largo.

-Con tu permiso Oyaji iré a entregar el Den Den Mushi a Haruta.

Barba Blanca simplemente asintió, el comportamiento de Marco no era el de siempre pero sabía que cuando su hijo estuviese listo le contaría sobre lo que fuese que rodeaba su mente.

* * *

Ace llevaba a Luffy en brazos, aun algo mosqueado por las acciones de la doctora. Llevaba acariciando las orejas de Luffy desde que dejaron la enfermería, esta ya le había curado la nariz rota devolviéndola a su estado anterior además de que ya le había contado de su pequeño viaje al barco y la ¨pequeña¨ cantidad de carne que se comió, por supuesto que la riño pero también estaba en cierta manera aliviado que hubiese comido algo. No reñiría a Riki por no verla ya que Luffy hacia lo que quería cuando quería así estuviese él presente y tampoco era como si quisiera a Luffy encerrada en algún tipo de jaula imaginaria.

-Capitán

La voz de Tokuro le saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo a mirar al doctor.

-¿Que sucede?

El doctor simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-La tripulación espera órdenes.

 _Ordenes_. El pecoso chasqueo la lengua, pero se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio sopesando sus opciones. Iba a intentar otro ataque contra Barba Blanca, pero no era estúpido como para hacerlo sin un plan, al menos con uno algo más elaborado.

-Hablare con ellos.

El doctor simplemente asintió viendo en dirección de ambos hermanos aún más a la pequeña Luffy, se le notaba algo cansada, aunque esta no había dicho nada. Ni Luffy ni Ace nunca decían nada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Para cuando Ace salió a cubierta con Luffy en brazos había esperado encontrar a su tripulación molesta, haciendo bromas, peleándose pero nunca imagino encontrar a Riki sentado sobre el Trio Yai amarrado, jugando con su navaja de lo mas tranquilo mientras que el resto de la tripulación tenia cinta adhesiva pegada a sus bocas y algunos chinchones sobre chinchones; Ace intercambio una mirada con Tokuro y Luffy pero estos parecían estar aguantándose la risa por lo que camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el pirata de sombrero vaquero quien al verle se paro rápidamente.

-Hey, Capi ¿Cómo va?

El pecoso miro a toda la tripulación a su alrededor quienes le miraban esperanzados a la vez que nerviosos, para luego mirar a su segundo con una ceja enarcada.

-Comenzaron a hablar de recompensas y como solo ¨alguien¨ aun no tenia aun la suya y como de feliz estaría cuando tuviese una.

Ace apretó la mandíbula a la vez que Luffy movía la cola de lo mas feliz, para nadie era un secreto, al menos en el Fire Horse, que la pequeña pelinegra solo tenia permitido tener una recompensa cuando cumpliese 17 años ya que Ace le había dicho que esa era la edad que él había tenido su primera recompensa y no aceptaría un no por su parte, nadie podía hablar ni de ello sin que Ace se pusiese como un ogro, aunque otra de las razones era porque ninguno de los dos hermanos así como el resto de la tripulación quería que el abuelo de estos supiese del paradero de la menor, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Quienes?

Riki sonrió a la vez que el resto de la tripulación empalideció salvo por el doctor de esta.

 _Nos amarrara al ancla._ El pensamiento fue colectivo.

-Todos.

Ace se trono los nudillos y ahí estaba la sentencia de muerte.

Luffy salto de los brazos de Ace llamando la atención de todos quienes observaron como la menor iba hasta donde se encontraba el Trio Yai para luego cortar las cuerdas con sus garras; Ace bufo a sabiendas de lo que Luffy quería, aunque no se lo iba negar. Los chicos se habían salvado de momento.

Los cocineros miraban agradecidos a la pequeña Luffy, lo más seguro era que luego le preparasen un banquete para ella sola.

-Yaisuke, Yaihiro, Yaimaro.

La atención de los trillizos chefs fue rápidamente hacia el capitán del Fire Horse.

-¡¿Si, Capitán?!

Todos sabían que tener a un Ace molesto no era nada bueno, pero tener a Luffy con ellos les deba cierta inmunidad.

-Tengo hambre. –Y como para dar más veracidad a sus palabras el estómago del pecoso empezó a gruñir como también el de la pequeña felina. Los trillizos asintieron. –Vayan al barco y traigan algo para todos.

Los trillizos asintieron, en ocasiones era como si solo fuesen una persona con acciones parecidas.

-Por supuesto, Capitán.

Justo en ese momento el Moby Dick tembló.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
